aniversario
by arcee93
Summary: Carlisle y Esme en su aniversario numero 100, como lo celebraran? a lo grande? o una dulce velada sera la protagonista? lo olvidara carlisle? o sus hijos y nieta se encargaran de darles la sorpresa de su existencia? no dejen de leer este fic para averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de crepúsculo me pertenece (vaya que al menos me perteneciera Carlisle pero el mundo no es perfecto XD) a mis lectoras de tf una disculpa pero claro y raspao jejeje a mi me dan las "fiebres" x épocas, o sea la inspiración viene según lo que me de x ver o leer en un determinado momento.

Capitulo 1:el olvido

Carlisle pov

Por dios, había perdido a ese anciano, lo había perdido en mi mesa de operaciones, su corazón no había resistido la operación de bypass, apesadumbrado me baje la inútil; para mi, mascara y salí a dar la noticia a sus familiares: a medida que avanzaba, deseaba no tener que guardar las apariencias y correr a velocidad vampirica hacia la sala de espera, de repente las paredes blancas del hospital me aplastaban y asfixiaban, si es que eso era posible para mi.

Abrí la puerta de la sala de espera y los familiares se levantaron esperanzados, yo solo negué con la cabeza y un sonoro "no! Mi abuelito!" vino de un niño pequeño y lloroso; me agaché ha su altura y lo abrace, no noté sino segundos después que él no deseaba abrazarme y que me estaba empujando, murmuraba:"su culpa, es su culpa" y tenia razón, pensé incorporándome mientras sus padres le explicaban suavemente que no era mi culpa y que su abuelo era ya muy anciano.

Sigilosamente me retiré, firme mi hoja de diario y salí del hospital, el suave ronroneo del motor de mi mercedes me dio la bienvenida, a casa, suspire cansado, no físicamente, era imposible, pero si psicológicamente, me sentía viejo y torpe.

Al cruzar el umbral de la casa noté los olores familiares que me daban la bienvenida, bueno olores y estruendos, recapacite mientras esquivaba el trozo de techo que caia de la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie, siempre tan apasionados…

-por favor.-dije en voz baja mirando al techo.

-perdón papa jajajajaja.-la estruendosa risa de Emmett me sacó una sonrisa, al menos era feliz.

Caminé cansado hacia mi despacho, Edward no estaba en casa, era raro hubiera salido solo, quizás huía de Emmett y Rosalie, Jasper y Alice observaban catálogos de ropa, bueno Alice los observaba, Jasper la contemplaba a ella.

-hola papa.-dijo ella viéndome con cierta pena, genial, ¿qué había visto en mi futuro? O ya había visto lo que iba a pasar en el hospital.

-hola Alice, Jasper.-Jasper saltó imperceptiblemente y me sonrió, una hola de calma y alegría me rodeo.-gracias hijo, pero no era necesario.

Entre al despacho y cerré la puerta, no quería me molestaran, al poco rato Esme bajó las escaleras, la música de su paso era única y yo era capaz de distinguirla aun sobre el estruendo de un concierto de rock. La oí murmurar quedamente con Alice, hablaban en voz realmente baja y no las entendía, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer entenderlas, ¿y si eran cosas de mujeres? Pero no, la voz de Jasper se les unió, y la de Esme sonó, ¿triste? , me levanté despacio, nada debía poner triste a mi Esme. Me acerqué a la puerta, buscando oír mejor la conversación, pero Esme me sorprendió abriéndola, entró de golpe en el despacho y me abrazó, rece para que no se diera cuenta que estaba casi con el oído pegado a la puerta espiándola.

-ay mi amor.-susurro mientras me besaba.-no fue tu culpa.-la abrase y descanse mi cabeza en su hombro.-si tu mi súper doctor no pudiste salvarlo, entonce era un caso sin salida, ya era su tiempo Carlisle.

Y así con sus dulces palabras logró sentarme en el sillón y que le narrara pala por palabra lo que había ocurrido, desahogándome bastante, los vampiros nos distraíamos con facilidad y su suave voz y sus manos que acariciaban mi rostro, me distraían bastante, sonreí embobado y por primera vez noté como iba vestida, llevaba un vestido muy escotado de satén negro, que finalizaba poco antes de la rodilla en picos largos e irregulares, ella no solía vestirse así a menos que fuéramos a salir. Seguro era mi imaginación, pero oí que Alice suspiro algo enfadada.

-Esme, ¿me perdí de algo?-señalé su vestido.

-eeeehhh no amor, tu solo descansa.-me dio un rápido beso y se fue, en segundos escuché como si recogiera nuestra habitación a velocidad vampirica.

-ay Carlisle.-murmuro Edward, el muy pillo acababa de llegar y me miraba como si yo fuera un completo idiota.

-¿qué?

-nada, no te diré que piensa.-rodó los ojos y se fue a hablar con Alice.

Algo molesto ya con mis hijos inmortales subí a mi habitación, seguro tramaban una travesura, pasaban ya de 80 años y aun se comportaban como niños, mi mente se deslizó hacia Esme, sus besos en mi despacho no solo habían borrado parte del cansancio y la culpa, si no que habían despertado el hombre que había en mi. Si Esme y yo tendríamos una noche muy apasionada, un sonido me hizo detener en seco, Alice se había reído sarcásticamente y Edward había soltado un bufido.

-si no planean decirme que les pasa al menos manténganse en silencio.-les regañe, me tenían nervioso.-con cautela abrí la puerta del cuarto, Esme levanto la mirada de un libro que leía, ¿al revés?, en respuesta a mi mirada inquisitiva rió, pero, ¿por que su risa sonaba algo falsa?

-solo quería saber si mis habilidades vampiricas me ayudarían a leer un libro al revés.-bien eso era mas digno de Emmett, pero vamos, Esme también tiene derecho a inventar una que otra cosa.

-cariño.-susurre acercándome a ella y recorriendo su cuello con mi nariz.-¿sabes que me apetece?

-no Carlisle.-dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-¿aun guardas el aceite para masajes? Extraño tus masajes.-ronronee como gatito, y de nuevo Alice río y Edward bufó, aaaaa si recordaba su comportamiento mas tarde, tendría una conversación con mis superdotados hijos sobre la privacidad. Pronto olvide ese pensamiento, Esme me había quitado la camisa y sus manos recorrían mis hombros y espalda, el aceite con aroma a lavanda me relajó y ella aprovechó para arrojarme suavemente en la cama, para seguir con el masaje en una postura mas cómoda.

Sentí su peso en mi cadera, se había sentado sobre mi y apoyaba casi todo su peso en sus manos, dando mas énfasis y fuerza al masaje, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la sensación, pronto le recompensaría su trabajo, pensé, Edward de nuevo bufó.

Unos minutos después Esme se levantó, yo aun seguía encerrado en mis dulces fantasías, escuche que iba al baño y se lavaba las manos, corrí hacia ella y la detuve.

-no te las laves.-le dije picaron.-harían todo mas divertido.-le susurré mientras suavemente mordía su oreja.

-hoy no Carlisle.-dijo mirando al suelo.-me duele la cabeza.

Tarde unos segundos en procesar la típica frase, lo suficiente para que Esme con un sollozo saliera corriendo, saltara por uno de los ventanales y se perdiera en el bosque.

Algo choqueado baje las escaleras, mis hijos me veían acusadores.

Esme pov

No me importo no salir con Carlisle, su felicidad estaba primero y mas si perdía un paciente y lo culpaban de ello, no me importo darle un masaje, siempre se lo daba cuando perdía un paciente o me lo pedía con su suave ronroneo, pero el había actuado toda la noche como si no supiera que pasaba, esta bien, se sentía mal y lo entiendo, pero de ahí a olvidar completamente nuestra fecha especial…

Carlisle pov

Solo bastó un vistazo al calendario para darme a entender que pasaba, cumplía 100 años de aniversario con Esme, Bella y Reneesme se unían ahora a el grupo de miradas acusadoras, Jacob husmeaba en la nevera pero a su manera también me regaño cuando dijo:

-genial Carlisle me dejaste sin cenar.

-esta muy confundida papa.-dijo Edward.-quiere verte feliz, pero no comprende como olvidaste esta fecha.

-tu futuro era un torbellino, lo recordabas y no lo recordabas, hoy se hizo nítido, pero era muy tarde.-susurró Alice.

-si revisas el armario notaras que guardo toda la decoración que había echo en la habitación, y que le tomo toda la tarde montar, y todo un mes diseñar.-agregó Rosalie.

-sin contar que me pidió cierto librito para ilustrarse.-dijo Emmett, Rosalie le dio un codazo que retumbo como trueno.

-planeaba incluso sacarte a bailar a una disco.-dijo Jasper sereno.-le había pagado al dueño para que esta noche colocaran solo vals toda la noche.

Entristecido salí a buscar a Esme, ¿cómo el hospital había echo que olvidara lo mas importante de mi vida? Corrí durante horas intentando localizar su rastro, cuando finalmente lo hice, lo seguí una media hora mas y la encontré subida a un árbol, sollozaba, no soportaba verla así, subí en silencio y la acurruqué en mi pecho.

-soy un idiota.-le dije

-lo soy yo, soy una egoísta, tu trabajo es muy importante, te sentías tan triste y es lógico lo olvidaras, de verdad soy una mala esposa, quizás si merecía las palizas de Charles.-al oír eso me enfurecí, mi mano rompió la rama donde estábamos sentados y ambos caímos al suelo, la protegí con mi cuerpo, para mi ella aun era tan frágil como una flor.-no digas eso nunca más.-le recrimine cuando nos incorporamos del suelo.-apoyé mi frente en la suya.-Esme eres la esposa mas maravillosa y la madre mas amorosa de todo el mundo, nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca mereciste lo que te hizo ese maldito.-me calmé un poco mas y le acaricié el rostro.-por favor perdóname.-le rogué.-los chicos me contaron todo lo que planeaste, y yo lo eche a perder.

-Carlisle tenerte conmigo es lo que mas deseo para este día, no importa ningún plan, solo el tenerte a mi lado.-me beso aun sollozante.

-no Esme, esas cosas las planeaste con todo el amor del mundo y yo lo arruiné, deja por favor que me gane tu perdón.-rogué.

-no debes ganártelo, ya lo tienes.-murmuro intentando calmarse.

Yo si debía perdonarme a mi mismo, y para ello debía tratar a Esme como la reina que es, y eso era darle todo lo que merecía en nuestro día especial.

-por favor Esme no llores.-acaricie su rostro, me iba a quitar la chaqueta para colocarla sobre el suelo y así recostar a Esme pero me di cuenta que andaba sin camisa, oh genial, vaya espectáculo debí dar en casa, semidesnudo y brillante de aceite, pobre Renesmee vaya abuelo estaba echo, reí y me recosté yo en el suelo acomodé a Esme sobre mi, no quería que su bella piel se ensuciara.

-Car…

-Shhh, solo cálmate.-le dí un beso suave en los labios, le acaricie la espalda hasta que sentí que sus sollozos desaparecieron y empezaba a contestar a mis besos, con una creciente urgencia, a medida que aumentaba su pasión yo pedía el control en igual medida, pero no, debia serenarme, con cuidado la separe de mi, ella me miró confundida, sus labios formaron un puchero.-¿el bosque es un lugar poco romántico no lo crees?

-¿y ahora quien es el romántico empedernido?-rió ella.

-ambos lo somos.-cedí subiéndola a mi espalda.-hoy no caminaras mi reina.

-jajaja ¿y los chicos?-empecé a correr.

-deberán salir de la casa un tiempo.-rei.

Tanto Edward como Alice debieron preveer todo porque cuando llegue con Esme, la casa estaba vacía, la sorpresa vino de una pequeña carta al pie de la escalera, reconoci todos los estilos de letras de mis hijos.

"_mamá, papá Feliz aniversario, cumplir tanto tiempo al lado de la persona amada es digno de regocijo, no por el aguante necesario, con amor todo, hasta el tiempo, carece de significado. Siéntanse libres de usar la casa, no llegaremos hasta que Alice prediga que su celebración acabó"_

"_dile a mama que el libro que le preste es muy útil, y que si lo pone en practica, papa, destruirás la casa, sino como crees…"_

Ahí la letra se hacia borrosa, supongo que Rosalie había detenido a Emmett.

"_madre, arreglamos todo lo que habías echo en el cuarto, debo decir que estamos aun traumados pero dejamos nuestro propio regalo en el baño, Alice dice que Carlisle necesita visitarlo, el aceite y las hojas embarradas no son buena combinación"_

Esme sonrió y me detallo con la mirada.

-estas muy sucio Carlisle, necesitas un baño.-rió guiñándome un ojo.

dejen reviews y el siguiente cap sera lemmon ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:si, los personajes no me pertenecen, son d SM, yo solo ideo la trama. :)

Queridas lectoras disculpen la demora, soy de venezuela y vivo en la ciudad que sufrio la tragedia de Amuay, vivo a unos kilómetros de la refinería pero la explosión me dejo traumada por dias, disculpenme, no actualice antes x eso.

Gracias x sus reviews yesi cullen y Erika :)

Capitulo 2:noche de pasión.

Carlisle pov

Esme reia por mi aspecto, como amo su sonrisa, divertido le señale su vestido, arruinado también por el lodo de mi espalda.

-pagaras por el Carlisle Cullen.-rió corriendo hacia nuestra habitación.

-estoy impaciente por pagar.-respondí siguiendola, pero, habia cerrado la puerta.-Esme abre.-dije tocando ansioso, como si no tuviera fuerza de mas para reducir la puerta a escombros.

-promete que cerraras los ojos.-ordenó.

-prometido amor.-los cerre y ella abrió la puerta, no me incomodaba en absoluto que mi instinto de preservación me dijera que no podia prescindir de mi sentido de la vista, después de todo, estaba con mi esposa.

Detecte cierta calidez en la habitación, tambien un tenue olor a vainilla y duraznos, pero poco pude espiar, Esme casi me cargó hasta el baño. Escuché como cerraba la puerta y murmuraba un "oh" de sorpresa. Curioso abrí mis ojos.

El jacuzzi del baño burbujeaba, hidromasaje, pense, habia una buena cantidad de espuma rosa regada por el suelo, pero curiosamente no estaba desordenada, seguro Alice había comprado algun jabon especial de espuma densa y maleable, la espuma formaba un corazon enorme, y en su centro estaba escrito un DISFRUTEN PAPAS muy grande, y en letras mas pequeñas, LOS QUIERO ABUELITOS, mi frio corazón se contrajo al ver tal detalle.

El vapor del jacuzzi nos rodeaba a Esme y a mi, la conduje al centro del corazón y la bese, estaba tan emocionada como yo, con el detalle de los chicos.

-¿te gusta?-le pregunté llenando la punta de su nariz de espuma.

-por supuesto Carlisle.-rio ella llenando mis pantalones de espuma rosada. Deberia regalarle a Alice una nueva tarjeta de credito, se había lucido, bueno y un monton de regalos a mis otros hijos y nieta. Esme rió de nuevo y señalo un papelito del tipo POST IT.

"doctor colmillos me mantuve alejado de su habitación para que no oliera a perro, consideren ese mi regalo XD"

Bueno, Jacob también recibiría un obsequio. Dios, había olvidado que Esme me había puesto los pantalones rosa.

-Esme...-dije señalandolos.

-¿qué?-rio.

-son poco masculinos, debes quitarlos.-añadí intentando atraparla, pero ella adivinó mi movimiento y me los arrancó y huyo hacia el jacuzzi, genial, ahora mis calzoncillos eran rosa, la espuma crecia mas y mas.

-te quedan sexi.-se burlo desde el agua.

-Señora Cullen, su vestido esta mojado, va a pescar un resfriado.-dije con mi mejor tono médico.-además hace unas horas le dolía la cabeza.-a velocidad vampirica camine y estuve a su lado, deslizando uno de los tirantes del vestido.

-tiene razon doctor, ¿y que necesito para entrar en calor?-preguntó inocentemente robándome un beso.

Gruñi quedamente y baje el cierre del vestido, y el otro tirante, como si fuera agua se deslizó sobre la piel de mi esposa y cayó al fondo del jacuzzi.

-debe quitarse este vestido.-la besé con pasión al ver el conjunto de lencería que llevaba, negro, de encaje, pero transparente en sitios "estrategicos", la separé de mi y la contemple, un pequeño problema empezó a crecer ahí abajo.-y amarme como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.-concluí, la abrace de nuevo y la estreche contra mi "problema" como toda respuesta ella gimió y sus manos recorrieron mi espalda, llenandome de espuma rosa.

Esme pov

Entre caricias acabamos sentados en el jacuzzi y no se donde paro mi conjunto sexi, Carlisle estaba ya mas que limpio, y jugaba con mis senos, mientras su boca recorria la ligera cicatriz de su mordida, si, la que el me hizo para transformarme, gemi, empezaba a hacer mucho calor entre mis piernas, decidí devolverle el favor, y rocé mi intimidad con la de él.

Carlisle se detuvo y me miró con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo, un gutural gruñido salio de su boca y rapidamente me colocó sobre el, sacando casi toda el agua en el proceso, sentía a su hombría rozar mi centro, dios que duro y poderoso estaba.

-es tuyo amor, soy todo tuyo.-dijo en mi oreja antes de morderla suavemente.

Mis manos caminaron desde su pecho con lentitud, me tomé mi tiempo, me gustaba hacerlo esperar, mi mano tomó su pene y empezó a recorrerlo de arriba a abajo, el gimio y cerró los ojos, buscó mi boca, pero rapidamente desapareci bajo el agua, y lo introduje en mi boca, solo sentí como un gruñido y un suave "oh Esme" salía de sus sensuales labios.

Carlisle pov

Esme me estaba poniendo a mil, estaba ya a las puertas de mi orgasmo, no, no la dejaría, soy un caballero, y ella debía llegar primero.

Me incorpore y ahora era ella la que estaba debajo, me miro sorprendida y abrió la boca para decir algo, la silencié con un beso.

-no Esme, te dije que me ganaría tu perdon.-me sumergí y roce su abdomen con mi nariz, se tensó deseosa de lo que estaba por llegar.

Poco a poco empecé a lamer su sexo, su dulce nectar llenaba mi boca, ella se tensaba y se relajaba de acorde a mis movimientos, sonreí y metí mi lengua dentro de ella.

-¡Carlisle!-una especie de vampiro cavernicola despertaba en mi cuando ella pronunciaba mi nombre, asi, entre jadeos. La levanté y la saqué del jacuzzi en brazos, hora de ir a la habitación, si seguiamos en el jacuzzi lo romperiamos o peor, después Esme debería limpiar.

-Carlisle no mires...

La habitación estaba bellamente decorada, un cartel rezaba "FELIZ ANIVERSARIO AMOR" miles de velas ilunimaban calidamente, muchas eran de aromas, de ahí venia el aroma de vainilla y durazno, estaban colocadas de tal manera que iluminaban cada rincon, dejando solo lugar a suaves sombras en nuestros cuerpos. La cama tenia dosel y era ENORME, estaba repleta de almohadas, y el colchon tenia petalos de rosas y jasmines, llenando el ambiente de nuevos y mas dulces olores. Todo el juego de habitación estaba echo con brillante madera de pino de nuestro bosque-jardin trasero, Esme habia echo un enorme trabajo, nuestra habitación estaba completamente remodelada.

-gracias Esme.-un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ¡yo no había organizado nada! Y Esme...

-¿qué ocurre querido?-me preguntó.

-yo... Esme de verdad lamento haber olvidado nuestro aniversario, yo... Yo soy un moustro-me silenció con un beso.

-ya veo de donde sacó Edward lo martir.-rio Esme.-Carlisle ya te perdone y hasta hace un rato estaba teniendo la mejor noche romantica de mi vida eterna, bueno, hasta que te quedaste como estatua y empezaste a balbucear disculpas, Carlisle lo unico que quiero es...

-¿que deseas mi reina?-pregunté dispuesto a satisfacer sus caprichos mas locos, asi me pidiera sangre de pingüino del polo sur.

-que me hagas tuya Carlisle.-dijo mordiendo el lobulo de mi oreja, levantando al ya casi durmiente Carlisle jr.

Corri hacia la cama y deposité a Esme en ella, me recoste a su lado y dejé que mi mano caminara por su piel desnuda, Esme gemia quedamente, me incorpore y lami sus pesones, mientras mis dedos entraban en ella y se movian con lentitud, y mi pulgar estimulaba su clitoris.

-dios ¡Carlisle!-sonrei controlando al vampiro cavernicola que bailaba con su mazo, en mi cabeza, y me dedique a explorar dentro de mi esposa, jugaba a ubicar su punto "g", yo ya sabia donde estaba, cuando lo "ubiqué" lo acaricie, alternando rapidez con lentitud, presión con ligeros y casi imperceptibles roces.

Esme estaba fuera de si, habia enterrado sus manos en el,colchon y gritaba y se movia desesperada, mi pulgar no dejaba de acariciar su clitoris y mi boca no abandonaba sus pechos, de pronto estalló el orgasmo, fue el mas fiero de los 100 años que llevabamos juntos, de alguna manera había descompuesto total y brutalmente a mi Esme, la bese mientras aun gritaba y se contorsionaba, poco a poco se calmó.

-santo dios.-logró articular tras recuperar la respiración.

-¿te gustó?-sonreí pagado de mi mismo.

-si.-Esme me miró con esa mirada acaramelada y llena de amor suya, y me llevó sobre ella.-es tu turno amor.

Esme pov

Los ojos dorados de Carlisle brillaban de lujuria y amor, como casi siempre que lo haciamos me pidió permiso para entrar, por mas que hablaba con el, el no dejaba esa costumbre, y a mi me gustaba, bueno cuando era algo romantico, no cuando esta poseida por la lujuria en persona.

-¿Esme?-dios, este hombre después de 100 años aun me derretia con su mirada de miel.

-haslo Carlisle.-le pedi moviendo mi vagina cerca de su pene, el contuvo un jadeo y entró suavemente, ahogué un gemido en su cuello, se deslizaba dentro y fuera con gracia y ritmo, me abrazaba contra el buscando fusionarnos aun más.

-Esme te amo...-Carlisle gimió, su miembro se hacía cada vez mas duro en mi interior, gemi y jadee de la sorpresa y levante mis caderas deseosa de mas, Carlisle estuvo de acuerdo y aumento la velocidad, una de sus manos empezo a acariciar mis senos mientras su boca no abandonaba la mia, su lengua dulce y calida la exploraba con detalle.

Carlisle pov

Finalmente llegó el momento cumbre, ambos llegamos al climax al mismo tiempo, gemi en la boca de Esme y ella hizo otro tanto en la mia, sus ojos brillaban mientras se retorcia debajo de mi, en ese momento me senti uno con ella, sentiamos el mismo placer, las mismas sensaciones en nuestro cuerpo, cada gemido y jadeo era lanzado al unisono; pero ese mágico momento acabó, me quede unido a Esme y nos cubri con la sabana, ¿agujereada? Esme rió.

-fuiste tu cariño.-me robó un beso.

-y esa fuiste tu.-indiqué señalando los agujeros en el colchon y la almohada mordida, Esme ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y rio con su voz musical.

-Te amo Carlisle, te ame 100 años y lo seguiré haciendo por milenios.-dijo Esme con sus ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa sincera.

-y yo mi Esme, te amare por siempre y para siempre.-sentencié dandole un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Esme pov

Y luego de eso, continuamos nuestra noche de amor, agradecí ser vampiro y no cansarme nunca, y por la mirada de Carlisle el pensaba lo mismo.

En el sig cap Carlisle intenta recompensar a Esme por todo el trabajo que le llevó preparar la celebración de su 100 aniversario.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:ningun personaje ni la trama de la saga Crepúsculo me pertenecen.

Capitulo 3:vacaciones

Carlisle pov

Pensaba que regalarle a Esme, que era lo que más deseaba, pero, en 100 años había agotado casi todas las opciones de regalos, si seguía asi, pronto nos desalojarían del cuarto cada regalo que le compraba.

-amor, deja de pensar.-Esme estaba recostada a mi lado, cubierta con la sabana, debajo de esta su piel rozaba la mia casi imperceptiblemente.

-mereces un gran...oh.-¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Teniamos jets, una isla, autos carísimos, pero nunca... UN CRUCERO, si, eso haría, compraría un crucero, y llevaría a Esme de viaje, un gran viaje, disfrutaria del oceano, ya no lo cruzaria nadando, lo disfrutaría de verdad.

-¿qué meresco?-preguntó Esme jugando con mi cabello.

-mmmm ya lo veras.-le susurre al oido, para luego besarla lentamente en el cuello y llegar a su boca.-es una sorpresa.-sonreí

-¿te he dicho...que me gusta tu sonrisa?-dijo Esme acariciando mis labios.

-no señora Cullen, nunca.-dije acorralandola contra el colchón.

Estabamos en esos momentos nuestros tan especiales, donde las miradas y las caricias lo dicen todo y donde era capaz de ver el alma pura de Esme a traves de sus ojos...cuando...sonó el celular, un texto, identifique por el tono que era Alice, ya seguramente había visto mi decisión y estaba comprando el crucero.

Me separé de Esme para responderle a nuestro dulce retoño, y pedirle algo de control al comprar...

"Carlisle, ya compré el Royal Caribean, despedí de vacaciones a su personal con un generoso bono que no rechazaron =) , nosotros manejaremos el crucero papi, somos vampiros jijiji :), además Esme no soportará estar lejos de nosotros el mes entero que planeas secuestrarla -.- , te prometemos no molestar, el crucero es ENORME, Emmett esta reuniendo "el arca de noé" para alimentarnos durante el viaje, Edward y Bella estudian los manuales y Rosalie y yo compramos mucha ropa para todos ^^, esten dentro de 12 horas en el puerto de La Push para embarcar, Jacob habló con Sam y les darán un salvoconducto, suerte Capitan Carlisle :)"

-ALICE.-suspiré-grité, esa hija mia...

-Carlisle lo que sea que haya echo...-y ahí iba Esme de condescendiente.

-no pasa nada.-le di mi sonrisa mas resplandeciente y funcionó.-tranquila, tenemos 12 horas para estar en La Push...-Esme hizo el ademán de protestar.-shhhh Jacob arregló todo, podremos pasar.-acaricié su cabello y le di un suave beso en los labios.-tenemos unas horas más de soledad, aprovechemoslas...

-sabes que no me negaré.

Horas después llamé al hospital, pedí un mes y medio de vacaciones, alegando que deseaba pasar tiempo con mi familia, gustosamente me lo dieron y me desearon lo mejor para el viaje.

-Esme vamos.-le pedí abriendo la puerta de la habitación, eché una ultima ojeada a todo, la cama parecía la superficie lunar, y del baño... Bueno ya limpiariamos mejor luego, al menos estaba mejor que hacía dos horas, no era nuestra culpa el amarnos en cada rincon de la habitación como adolescentes enamorados.

Al salir cerré por completo la casa, los ventanales quedaron cubiertos por sus respectivas planchas de metal, todo quedaría a buen recaudo, y pobre del ladron que se acercara, Jasper era algo cruel con sus trampas Caza-ladrones.

Alice pov

Manejar aquel crucero no era tan dificil, solo había que estar pendientes del timon, del combustible...bah, nada que un fuerte equipo de hermanos vampiros no puedan solucionar...

-tia Alice, este crucero tiene de todo.-rio Reneesme corriendo por la cubierta junto a Jacob.

-si, pared para escalar, piscina de surf, piscina, bar, restaurant, casino, discoteca...-enumeré.

Reneesme abrió los ojos asombrada y saltó sobre Jacob.

-quiero verlo todo.-pidió jalando el cabello de Jake, siempre lo hacia cuando quería que el se transformase.

-claro Nessie.-accedió él incapaz de negarle nada, Jacob entró en fase y se alejo trotando con la niña sobre su lomo.

-¿el chucho vendrá?-bufó Rosalie.

-si, y veo en tu futuro que si lo arrojas por la borda un enojado Carlisle te hará rescatarlo, el olor a perro mojado no se te quitará en dias...

-ya entendí.-gruñó alejandose, murmuraba sopesando el horror del olor a perro mojado y la satisfacción que sentiría al lanzarlo.

Yo ya sabía que decidiría...

Esme Pov

¡Un crucero! Carlisle me había comprado un crucero, me quedé sin aliento al ver el enorme barco anclado al muelle de La Push, nadie había salido a curiosear, a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado juntos aun no eramos muy bienvenidos en la reservación, bueno Seth se acercaba trotando cargado con ¿maletas?

-seré su valet.-rió al ver nuestras caras.-vale, seré un polizon.-sonrió.

-no lo seras Seth, eres un invitado.-dijo Carlisle colocandole una mano en el hombro al sonriente chico.

-BIENVENIDOS A LA LINEA DE CRUCEROS CULLEN.-bramó la voz de Emmett desde el altoparlante.-PAR DE TORTOLOS SUBAN O DEBERAN NADAR!-se escuchó un forcejeo y la voz de Rosalie ocupó el lugar.

-Y TU SUCIO CHUCHO POLIZON MAS TE VALE NO LLENAR DE PELOS EL CRUCERO!...-un nuevo forcejeo y era la voz de Nessie la que ocupaba el micrófono.

-ABUELITOS SUBAN; LA AVENTURA DEL CARIBE LOS ESPERA.-rió con su voz musical.

Carlisle pov

Tomé a Esme en brazos, agarré impulso y salté, cayendo con suavidad en la cubierta del barco, escuche a Seth entrando en fase y segundos después el enorme lobo gris cayó en cubierta, llevaba en el hocico sus maletas, se alejó corriendo a buscar un buen lugar para vestirse.

Segundos después Emmett habló por el altoparlante.

-en la zona c de la cubierta tenemos un pasajero nudista, encargado de seguridad Hale vaya a detenerlo.-Emmett no soportaba la risa, desde el puente veia toda la cubierta.-aaa y señor Hale detrás de la pared de escalar esta el otro pasajero nudista, ¡que ejemplo! Hay una niña presente ¡por Carlisle!.

Todos estallamos en carcajadas, el entusiasmo por el viaje era casi palpable, Jasper pasó por un lado persiguiendo a un semidesnudo Seth, se le veia feliz, estaba contagiado de toda nuestra alegría.

-ejem ejem LEVEN ANCLAS; ING ROSALIE REVISE MOTORES! Y llenese muuuucho de grasa...-un golpe, un gemido y un MAANTEEENNN TUS PEEEENNNSAMIENNTOOOSSS PARAA TI después, Emmett prosiguió.-ESTAMOS LISTO PARA SARPAR; PAR DE TORTOLOS A LOS QUE LLAMO PADRES, ¿ESTAN DISFRUTANDO?

-si Emmett.-respondió Esme, nunca la había visto tan radiante, tan feliz, sin querer solté una carcajada y la alcé dando vueltas con la mirada de ella fija en mis ojos.

-eres tan feliz que me dan ganas de gritarlo a los 4 vientos.-le dije.

Después de todo Alice tuvo razon, Esme no estaria muy feliz a menos que tuviera a sus hijos cerca, y francamente...yo tampoco lo estaría.

-me fascina tu regalo Carlisle, es tan...PERFECTO.-Esme me besó con emocion contenida.

-papá, mamá, su habitación sera la suite matrimonial.-Edward estaba a mi lado.

-en ella estan sus maletas.-completo Bella al llegar.

-¿maletas? Pero...-iba a decir algo, cuando la voz de Alice por el altoparlante se dejó escuchar.

-LES COMPRE TODO UN JUEGO DE ROPA PARA EL VIAJE!

-APARTATE PITUFA POSEIDA.-Emmett logró apartar a Alice.-Anunció que estamos sarpando, la vista es genial desde la proa, perfecta para nuestros enamoradizos padres.

Una brisa fresca me alborotó el cabello, tomé a Esme de la cintura y la llevé a la proa.

-oh me siento en el Titanic.-suspiró al cerrar los ojos y abrir los brazos.

-pero no tan trágico.-le susurré en el oido mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Continuamos admirando el oceano que se extendía hasta donde nuestra vampirica mirada podía llegar, un azul tan profundo, tan bello, de vez en cuando besaba a Esme, permanecimos en silencio, dejando que nuestros sentidos se embotaran por los colores, por los olores y nuestros frios corazones sintieran la presencia del otro, reviviendo de a poco, aunque solo fueran imaginaciones de un vampiro centenario.

El sol surgió cuando dejamos atrás la capa de nubes que cubría la zona costera de Forks, con su aparición, empezamos a brillar, Esme se dio vuelta y dejó escapar un "oh" de desilución al verme.

-¿que pasa querida?-pregunté asustado.

-el mar perdió todo su esplendor cuando te vi.-murmuró.

-no no.-negué aliviado acariciando su nariz con la mia.-perdió sus colores al verte tan hermosa, no puede competirte, eres sencillamente magestuosa.-la besé.-ahora que el mar perdió nuestro interes...¿recorremos el barco?-pregunté tendiendole mi mano, ella la tomó y asintió.

Esme pov

Paz y tranquilidad, un crucero para nosotros solos, Carlisle me sorprendió con este regalo, y más aun el tener a mis dulces hijos en el, era más de lo que podía desear, era más de lo que merecía, era...tantas cosas, que me robaba el aliento que no necesitaba y humedecía mis ojos, que no podian llorar.

Era eso, mi familia, mi esposo, todo junto en este hermoso regalo de aniversario, lo que me ahogaba las palabras al agradecerles a mis hijos y a mi nieta, todo el apoyo y todo el amor dado durante tantos años y que seguiría fluyendo, en nuestros corazones, alimentandonos y dandonos fuerza para enfrentar valientemente la eternidad.

**Un poco corto :) espero lo hayan disfrutado, je aun no es el fin, ¿que aventuras les esperan a nuestros "tortolos" en el Crucero Cullen?**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.

Capítulo 4:habilidades "cullenarias"

Emmett pov

Registrando la gran biblioteca de Alejandría que tenia mi padre, encontré un misterioso y antiguo librito de tapas de cuero rojas, el nunca lo echó de menos y yo pronto lo había olvidado, bueno Rose me hizo olvidarlo...

Como sea recientemente abrí el libro y casi caigo para atrás, la contraportada rezaba:

RECETAS GOURMET PARA VAMPIROS CURIOSOS Y ABURRIDOS

Por:Conde Carlisle Cullen y su Magestad Aro Vulturi.

Hojee rápidamente el libro, contenía recetas un tanto macabras, para un humano, todas llevaban sangre, en sus ingredientes, pero aseguraban que la comida humana tomaba cierto sabor para nosotros y la sangre se volvía realmente exquisita...

Perfecto, aplaudí, no nos beberíamos sin son ni ton la reserva "vegetariana" prepararía una gran cena romántica para nuestros padres.

-Emmett.-susurró Edward.-si Carlisle nunca puso en práctica ese libro... Fue porque...cielos, en su mente nunca hizo mención de él.-Edward se veía confuso.

-saldra bien.-dijo la odiosa pitufa saltarina entrando al puente.

-Emmett, ¿qué planeas?-preguntó Bella recelosa colgándose del brazo de Edward.

-si Emmett.-Rose me miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-pues... Nuestro querido padre tiene...

Edward pov

Acabamos en la cocina, según el dichoso libro de recetas de nuestro padre, podíamos disfrutar de la comida humana, siempre que las proporciones de sangre fueran correctas.

Y asi...acabé junto a Bella alimentando a un ciervo con kilos de especias, según el recetario, le daba un toque especial a su sangre; a mi no me convencía, su sangre olía exactamente igual.

-Puaj! Recetas vampí...-Alice saltó sobre Jacob que ojeaba curioso el libro rojo.

-cállate, o solo te daremos un filete crudo de cena.-amenazó la duende, en su mente la vi cumpliendo la amenaza.-y lo comerás sin entrar en fase.

-¡tia Alice!-exclamó Nessie al escuchar la amenaza.-Ummm que rico huele.-Nessie corrió hacia nosotros y olfateó el venado.

-Nessie, no es de buena educación...-empezó Bella pero ella saltó sobre el venado también.-cierto, huele diferente.

Y asi todos los Cullen, menos nuestros padres, terminamos "probando" el venado.

-mmmm lamento interrumpir el almuerzo.-empezó Seth al abrir la puerta y pensar "WTF?!".-pero...si todos estan aquí, ¿quién esta pilotando el barco?

-tu, mi peludo amiguito, te cedo el mando.-dijo Emmett.-nosotros preparamos una cena de gala.-"a Carlisle y a Esme les fascinara esto"

Carlisle pov

Mis hijos no aparecían por ningún lado, Seth y Jacob pilotaban el crucero, pero de mis hijos vampiros...ni el pelo en todo el día.

-Esme..me preocupan.-suspiré sentandome en la cama, la enorme cama de la gigantesca suite matrimonial, el solo jacuzzi parecía más una piscina y las paredes en tonos rojo pasión y dorado no ayudaban a calmarme, empujé la maleta de ropa lejos de mi, Esme quería ir a la piscina y se estaba cambiando en el baño.

-Carlisle relajate.-pidió Esme saliendo, y vaya que me relajé, llevaba un bikini strapless, negro con corazones rojos, la parte inferior dejaba muy poco a mi imaginación, vaya que estaba hermosa.-vistete amor, se te sale la ponzoña.-rió ella contoneandose mientras se acercaba a mi, me pase la mano por la boca y era cierto, ¡estas haciendo el ridículo Carlisle! Me reprendí.

-estas...hermosa.-suspiré al abrazarla.-¿puedes olvidar la piscina?-rogué junto a su cuello, me apetecía otra actividad.

-no amor, anda vistete.-Esme se separó con delicadeza, me dio un piquito en los labios y me tendió la maleta.

Resignado me fui a cambiar, pero...

-¡ALICE!-esto no era un traje de baño, parecía más un tanga masculino, algo que nunca usaría, vamos que nisiquiera para una noche con Esme.

-es lo ultimo en trajes de baño masculino.-respondió Alice desde algun lugar del barco.

-ni loco.-gruñi, si Emmett me veía con eso puesto debería soportar sus burlas toda la eternidad.

Finalmente conseguí un short de baño decente, me quite la camisa y salí, Esme estaba de espaldas a mi y admiraba la suite, y yo admiraba otra cosa... lentamente caminé hacia ella y la abracé por detrás.

-¿cambiaste de opinión y te quieres quedar?-ronronee en su oido y pegué mi cuerpo al de ella.

-mmmm Carlisle...

Tardamos bastante en intentar salir a la piscina.

Emmett pov

Tras devorar tres venados, conseguimos dejar dos intactos, las especias le daban un toque especial a la sangre.

-Bien, ese es solo el aperitivo, ahora viene el plato fuerte.-todos me prestaban atención, ya sabían que el recetario servía, es decir los tres venados estaban sencillamente deliciosos, Edward me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, mis pensamientos le darían sed y acabaría con el "aperitivo" de mis padres, ojee el libro y me detuve en una página.-Haremos fideos en salsa boloñeza con albóndigas de pollo.

-yumi.-dijo Reneesme.-tio Emmett es un gran chef.-Si! Era su tio favorito.

-si Nessie, lo se.-afirmé pagado de mi mismo.

Bien no era dificil, había que hacer los fideos a mano, porque la masa llevaba sangre.

Fideos

-500 gr de harina.-leí, Jasper buscó la cantidad y la puso en el mesón.

-5 huevos, jajaja algunos quedarán eunucos AUCH.-Edward me lanzó una cacerola.

-aquí estan tio Emmett, ¿que es ser eunuco?-Reneesme me miraba curiosa.

-es no tener huevos en la cocina.-respondí ante el tenso silencio de los presentes, que malpensados!.-bien ejem ejem, una cucharada de aceite, una de sal y una taza de sangre de puma.

Tras mezclar todo debíamos doblar y doblar la masa, hasta obtener tiras muy pequeñas, Bella y Rose se encargaban de eso, pero un poco de aceite en el suelo se interpuso, Bella tropezó y antes de que pudiera reirme por ser la primera vampira en tropezar la masa cayó en mi rostro, oh! Bella pagaría.

-no a mi esposa...-gruñó Edward arrojándome unos huevos, que esquivé y le dieron a Jasper en su camiseta de diseñador.

-Edward!.-Alice le lanzó cinco tomates a Edward cortandole todas las salidas, pero el lectorsito de mentes esquivó 4 y estos dieron en el pelo de Rose!

-YA VERAS PITUFA DEL DEMONIO.-gritó Rose.-MI CABELLO!

Esme pov

No necesitaba mi oido vampiro para escuchar la pelea que ocurría en la cocina, es decir, mi instinto materno me había advertido sobre la increible calma que demostraban mis retoños, sencillamente no era normal en ellos.

-shhh Esme, tienen mas de 80 años, estarán bien.-Carlisle se acomodó sobre mi.-vamos, me apetece nadar en la piscina.

-hace una hora no pensabas igual.-reí buscando la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño.

-porque me robaste el alma con ese conjunto.-se justificó besandome.

-mmm Carlisle la piscina...-pero ya sabía que no llegaría a la piscina de nuevo, Carlisle era muy tenaz y sus ojos color miel refulgían de amor y deseo, deslumbrandome, el beso se intensificó, su lengua entró a mi boca y su sabor me embriagó.

Edward pov

La mugre de la cocina salió gracias a nuestra fuerza vampirica y no a jabones especiales "arranca grasa", ja! Si practicamente necesite los colmillos para arrancar la masa pegada de las paredes, la carne que guindaba del techo y los fideos que colgaban del pelo de Bella, pero habíamos preparado la cena gourmet.

"para finalizar, oh! La sección de cocteles, mmmm GENIAL champagne"

-Emmett.-le advertí.

-vamos Edy, no es cena romántica sin alcohol.-"y sin un buen revolcon luego"

-EMMETT CULLEN DEJA DE PENSAR ASI.-Exploté.

-papi, tengo sueño.-Nessie alzaba sus bracitos hacia mi, la levanté.

-claro, te daré un baño, un vaso de leche...

-CON SANGRE.-me interrumpió.

-si.-cedi.-con sangre, te daré a Jake (el peluche de lobo cobrizo)...

"NOOOO DEJE A JAKE EN CASA DE LOS ABUELITOS!"

Diablos, ese estúpido peluche.

-Shhhh Nessie, ya ya, no es para...

-BUUUUAAAAAAAA

Por arte de magia Jacob entró a la cocina, nunca podía escuchar a Nessie llorar, aparecía tan rápido como podía, destilando protección, y aroma a perro, por los poros, y si no se controlaba, entraba en fase, para atacar lo que fuera que había echo llorar a su "mi" Nessie, aun recuerdo...

Flashback

Nessie pov

Lo sabía, el abuelito Carlisle llegó muy raro hoy, cargaba su maletin de un lado a otro, y parecía seguirme, y quedarse pensativo, el abuelito nunca era asi conmigo.

-Nessie...-rogó.

-¡no! No quiero, soy semivampira y no me enfermaré, no no no y no!-es decir, ¿qué lógica tiene vacunarme si la probabilidad de que me enferme es mínima?

-pero existe probabilidad.-acotó mi padre entrando a la sala, entre él y el abuelito me acorralaban, un gruñido salió de mi pecho.-Nessie...

-Nessie no le gruñas a Carlisle ni a tu padre.-mamá se unía a la formacion de vampiros que buscaban atraparme, ya mis salidas eran nulas, ya estaba acorralada, me senté en el suelo, me habían ganado, ellos y las horribles agujas...

-no son tan horribles Nessie, y todo acabará pronto.-mi padre me levantó y me llevó al sofa, donde abuelito preparaba todo, que horror, ¿por qué eran tan grandes y feas esas agujas?-son iguales que las demás Nessie, no hay nada que temer.

-si cariño.-abuelito me sonreía.-terminaré tan rápido que ni cuenta te daras, solo relájate o tu piel de vampiro se activará y no me dejará vacunarte.

Claro, mi gran y protectora piel mitad y mitad, era vulnerable como un humano mientras me sintiera a salvo, pero si sentía peligro o ansiedad, se tornaba tan dura como la de mis padres, debería ser solo piel vampírica, pensé.

-pero no lo es, asi que hazle caso al abuelo.-pidió mi padre.

-pero...-ni mi mirada de Alice me ayudaba.

-no Nessie, cálmate por favor.-pidió mi madre.-yo también les temía, y bueno, es peor angustiarse, igual te van a inyectar.-hice un esfuerzo, después de todo tenía razón, me calmé.

-bien, mantente asi.-el abuelo me alborotó el cabello de manera amistosa, y tomó mi brazo, volteé para no mirar, el frío algodón tocó mi piel y luego la punzante y malvada aguja...

Jacob pov

Estaba afuera descansando de la peste a vampiro, cuando escuché a mi dulce Nessie llorar, agggrrr nada debe hacerla llorar, algo le duele.

Derribé la puerta y entré, derribando jarrones y mesas a mi paso, solo me guiaba el llanto de Nessie, ella estaba en el sofa, llorando desconsolada, Carlisle grrrr ese doctor colmillos le había echo algo...

Rojo, todo rojo, el calor recorrió mi cuerpo y entré en fase, lo siguiente que supe era que tenía mis filosos dientes a centímetros del rostro de un sorprendido Carlisle, que ambos estabamos en el suelo, y varios bufidos amenazantes de todos los integrantes del clan, y un "calmate hermano, solo la estaban vacunando" de Seth.

¿vacunando?, oh oh, apenado me aparte de Carlisle, bajé mi cabeza en señal de disculpa, tanto escándalo, ¿solo por una vacuna?

-tranquilo, la escuchaste llorar y viniste protegerla, es entendible.-comentó Carlisle arreglandose la ropa.-sin embargo... Creo que tengo la cura perfecta para esa hidrofobia tuya.

Oh oh

-nunca esta de más la vacuna contra la rabia...-rió Edward.

Fin de Flashback

Edward pov

Si... Aquello fue divertido, Carlisle persiguió a un asustado lobo por toda la casa y el jardin, haciendo que Nessie riera y se olvidara de la traumante experiencia.

-buuaaaa Jake perdí a jake.-le explicaba Nessie con su don a Jacob, él la tomó de mis brazos.

-no te preocupes, en la tienda de regalos encontraremos a su hermanito Jake jr para que te haga compañía.-aseguró Jacob haciendole cosquillas.

-primero debes bañarte Nessie.-dijo Bella.-luego podrás ir con Jacob, ¿si?

-si mami.-Nessie bajó de los brazos de Jacob y se fue con Bella, Alice y Rosalie.

"jajaja cocinando chupasangres?"

-si, un menú solo para nosotros.-reí.

-Chicos, sean amables con los lobos, yo misma les prepararé la cena.-escuché a Esme.

"Edward si dejas que baje de la suite matrimonial..."

Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran homicidas, asi que tragandome el orgullo accedí a cocinarle a los lobos.

-mamá tranquila,Emmett y Jasper me ayudaran.-grité al techo.

Carlisle pov

Al final nunca salimos a la piscina, convencí a Esme de probar la ducha, el jacuzzi, la cama, el sofa...

-PAPÁ...

"sal de mi cabeza Edward"

Mis adorables hijos nos habían llamado al salon de eventos especiales, alegando una sorpresa, Alice bailoteaba de aca para allá con Esme "arreglandola", ella no necesitaba arreglarse, estaba perfecta, per, ¿quien podía con Alice?yo ya llevaba puesto un smokin azul marino y anudaba mi corbata.

Cuando Alice me dejó ver a Esme, casi muero de nuevo...llevaba un gracioso vestido rosa, que llegaba hasta el suelo en olas de satin, bordado en cristales australianos y con escote palabra de honor, cuando la luz incidía en ella, los cristales brillaban casi tanto como Esme al Sol, estaba magnífica, su cabello caia en suaves y elaborados rizos, su maquillaje resaltaba cada atributo de su rostro, preciosa, pensé.

Alice salió silenciosamente, dándonos intimidad.

-estas...-dijimos al mismo tiempo, pero las palabras sobraban, nos fundimos en un beso, cálido y suave.

-cariño.-dijo Esme desde el hueco de mi cuello.-debemos ir al salon, los chicos tienen una sorpresa.

-grrr-gruñí pe o tenía razón.-vamos.-le ofrecí mi brazo y ella lo tomó.

Salimos con paso firme, a enfrentarnos a nuestros hijos y su sorpresa.

**Ok, jajaja el fin de otro capítulo, se aceptan reviews :) gracias a rebelde bell Cullen Nightroad por sus reviews, je esperare más x este cap, chau ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen T.T pero si la historia, asi que como vea x ahí alguien plagiandola... Es decir debemos apoyarnos, no plagiar historias de otr s escritores (as) xq al fin y al cabo nada se gana XD

Capítulo 5:cena vampirica

Carlisle pov

El salon de eventos especiales estaba decorado de arriba a abajo con luces y suaves cintas de tela que caian del techo hasta perderse en el suelo, cubierto de humo de la miniteca ubicada discretamente en una esquina, el lugar estaba iluminado solo por los candelabros de las mesas, dandole un toque único al lugar, mi oido no distinguía la procedencia de la música de violin y chelo que ambientaba el lugar.

-oh Carlisle, nuestros hijos...que detalle.

De verdad estaba sorprendido, con razón no les había visto el pelo en todo el día, bueno tampoco es que hubiera salido mucho de la suite...

Flashback

Acababa de hacer el amor con Esme en la cama, el dichoso traje de baño había destruido mi autocontrol legendario, Esme me miraba con devoción, como si me viera por vez primera.

-amor...-suspiró cerrando sus ojos.

-¿si?-pregunté curioso, si Esme me pedía algo en segundos lo tendría, yo cumpliría cada uno de sus caprichos para ver en su rostro esa sonrisa tan suya.

-quiero...

-dime.-pedí besandola, ella se separó y me señalo el jacuzzi.-jajaja shhh no digas más.

Me levanté y en menos de un segundo puse a llenar el jacuzzi y volví al lado de mi dulce Esme.

-oh gracias amor.-Esme sonrió y yo bese su cuello.

-lo que desees lo tendrás.-aseguré jugando con su cabello color caramelo.

Estabamos tan entretenidos que no noté como el borboteo del jacuzzi indicaba que estaba lleno, sólo el sonido de la cascada que caía de el hacia el suelo, logró separarme de Esme, y aun así la lleve en mi brazos y nos arrojamos juntos al jacuzzi.

Hicimos el amor de nuevo, entre burbujas y agua caliente, robando el uno del otro caricias, besos y gemidos de placer...

Fin de Flashback

Bien, mis temores eran infundados, mis hijos solo nos habían preparado una gran noche especial.

-su mesa.-indicó Edward apareciendo de la nada, vestido de camarero, con una mueca mal disfrazada en su rostro, debió haber visto mis recuerdos.

Una seca cabezada de parte de él me lo confirmó.

-oh hijito.-suspiró Esme.

-esta noche mamá ustedes serán los reyes.-afirmó recuperandose del trauma de mis recuerdos.

Edward nos guió hacia la mesa central, un candelabro de oro en el centro de la mesa iluminaba los cubiertos, platos y el mantel que era de seda blanca, apartó una silla para Esme y la empujó cuando ella se sentó, apartó una para mi y me senté.

-esperen y serán atendidos.-Edward desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina.

De la nada Jazz apareció vestido de camarero también, llevaba unas servilletas en la mano derecha y en la izquierda un menú forrado en plástico.

Colocó una servilleta frente a Esme y otra frente a mi, y nos tendió el menú.

-este es el menú de esta noche.-dijo con su usual voz calmada, oh oh, pensé al leerlo, unos recuerdos de mi estancia en Volterra regresaron a mi, seguro alguno de mis hijos encontró el recetario que escribí junto a Aro.

Aperitivo

Sangre de venado aderezada con suaves especias de la más fina cosecha.

Entrada

Fideos con salsa boloñesa y albóndigas de pollo, todo preparado por un equipo de excepcionales Chefs vampíricos.

Postre

Quesillo de sangre endulzado con jarabe de miel y Maple.

Bebidas

Champagne

Esme me miraba sorprendida, yo sólo le dirigí una inocente mirada.

Sin embargo me aterré cuando leí el nombe del autor de la idea.

Chef en jefe: Emmett Cullen.

Si no era por la ola de calma que envió Jasper en ese intante, hubiera salido corriendo con Esme, oh Dios por favor salvanos de las manos de Emmett.

-ejem, su champagne.-Jasper sirvió dos copas de un burbujeante líquido rojizo, me contuve de olfatearlo y sonreí a Esme para darle confianza.-pronto llegará el aperitivo disfruten de la noche.

Tan pronto como Jazz se marchó Esme me tomó de la mano.

-dime que este no es otro de los experimentos que Aro y tu realizaron.-suplicó.

Y tenía razones para preocuparse, una vez Aro había enviado una botella de su último experimento y Emmett curioso se le había tomado, fue la primera vez que vi a un vampiro con fiebre y dolor de estómago.

-tranquila, estos experimentos los probé yo mismo, y si respetaron las cantidades...-espero lo hayan echo.-estaremos bien.-susurré levantando mi copa, invitandola a un brindis.-por nuestro amor y nuestra familia.

-salud.-chocamos nuestras copas y bebimos.

Emmett pov

NOOOO Bella se había tomado el uno de los dos venados que habíamos preparado, bueno Emmett piensa mmm...

-jajaja como si lo hicieras.-rió Edward.

-solo sirve la sangre en platos de sopa, además es poco "gourmet" servir la comida viva.-apostilló Rosalie.

Y así lo hice, en hondos platos serví la sangre del último venado.

Esme pov

Jasper regresó llevando una mesa rodante, sobre ella cubierta iba el "aperitivo", que guapo se veia Jazz vestido de camarero, y que feliz estaba, verlo así me llenó de dicha.

-ejemm, el aperitivo.-destapó los platos y los colocó frente a nosotros.

Un aroma dulzon llenó el aire, noté como Jazz se tensaba al sentir el aroma de la sangre, pude distinguir trazas de aroma a venado, pero esto era único, era realmente tentador.

-gracias hijo.-sonrió Carlisle.

-de nada.-respondió Jasper antes de perderse, con la mesa rodante, por las puertas de la cocina.

Tomé una cuchara y la hundi en la sangre, me disponía a beber cuando Carlisle me detuvo.

-no todo lo que huele bien es comida amor.-me advirtió dulcemente.-deja pruebe primero, así cualquier peligro caerá sobre mi.

Que dulce y caballeroso, grité mentalmente, mientras le dirigía una mirada cálida.

-adelante.-susurré.-buen provecho.

Carlisle llenó su cuchara de sangre, la olfateó con cuidado, la evaluó a la luz de las velas y finalmente la llevó a su boca.

Su rostro se tensó, oh, esta envenenado, pensé aterrada, pero, tan pronto como se tensó se relajó y sonrió dandome ánimos.

-esta muy buena, bebe antes de que devore tu plato.-rió.

De verdad estaba deliciosa, la sangre tenía un sabor único, nos costó tomarla con cuchara, y cuando acabamos deseabamos más.

-lo lamento, pero... Devoramos todo.-se excusó Edward apareciendo de la nada con más champagne, recién que lo veía noté la calidez del alcohol en mi cuerpo, sus efectos, los recuerdos de mi vida humana eran borrosos, pero si no me equivocaba así empezaba a afectar el alcohol.

Carlisle y yo bebimos un poco más, hasta que llegó Jasper con la entrada, como antes, dejó los platos frente nuestro.

-disfruten.-dijó sonriendo como nunca antes, se dio la vuelta y marchó, con su paso casi militar, hacia la cocina.

-de nuevo, ¿harás de valiente catador?-pregunté a Carlisle.

-si.-respondió firmemente.-deseo comprobar estos sospechosos fideos.

Y como pasó con la sangre, los fideos resultaron estar exquisitos.

Hacía décadas que no disfrutaba de una buena comida, la sangre le daba un sabor diferente, si, rescataba el sabor de la comida humana, ya no sabía a tierra.

Carlisle me sonreía, feliz, se había manchado de salsa hasta la nariz, reí y me incliné sobre el para limpiarlo con un beso.

-mmmm me gusta, creo que no usaré servilletas nunca más.-sentenció cerrando sus ojos color topacio.

Jasper detuvo la escena al traernos el postre, el cual Carlisle se empeñó en darmelo, sentada en su regazo, como si yo no supiera comer, bueno, me agradó, era tan dulce y erótico, las miradas, intensificadas por la luz de las velas, que me lanzaba cuando comía él, no tenían precio, era como si...

Flashback

Del jacuzzi pasamos al sofá, era lo más cercano, la cama estaba a unos dolorosos 30 pasos, y la cerámica del jacuzzi no soportaba más nuestro amor.

Carlisle me tumbó sobre el mullido sofá, lentamente fue besando y acariciando mi cuerpo, cada vez que me movía para darle a él el mismo placer,me gruñía quedamente, pidiendome que me quedara quieta, le hice caso y me concentré en disfrutar de sus atenciones y de la vista, su húmedo cuerpo era una escultura hacia algún dios pagano del erotismo y el deseo, Carlisle continuó el camino de besos y su boca finalmente se perdió entre mis piernas, dandome un exquisito placer, de vez en vez levantaba su cabeza y me lanzaba unas miradas, mezcla de pasión, deseo y ternura, como sólo él sabía darlas y yo sólo gemía, pidiendole más.

Fin Flashback

Tan perdida estaba en mis recuerdos que un gemido de placer salió de mi boca, Carlisle me miró divertido.

-si tanto te gusta esto...puedo pedir que nos lo lleven a la habitación.-susurró tentador en mi oido.

-es tu mirada, tu forma de tratarme, todo tu ser me esta volviendo...-me interrumpió con un beso.

-¿loca?-se pegó más a mi, si es que era posible.

-dios... Si.-suspiré.

-Y AHORA QUE LA CENA "ACABÓ" TENGO EL HONOR DE INVITARLOS A LA MINITECA RETRO! CON EL DJ SETH!, EL ENCARGADO DE LAS LUCES JACOB BLACK! Y LAS BARMAN MAS SEXIS ROSALIE HALE CULLEN Y BELLA CULLEN, SU ANIMADORA ESTA NOCHE SERÁ MI PERSONA ALICE CULLEN, ¡QUE BUENO ES ESTAR EN FAMILIA!

Juro que oí un gruñido de parte de Carlisle, Alice había interrumpido, a drede, estoy segura, nuestro "momento".

La música empezó a sonar, un vals, Carlisle se levantó y me tendió la mano.

-¿me concede esta pieza Señorita Esme?-preguntó con su sedosa voz.

-claro, y soy señora, Señora Cullen.-los ojos de Carlisle se iluminaron al oir eso y tomar mi mano.

-nunca me cansaré de oirte decir eso.-me susurró mientras me llevaba hacia la pista.

Jacob había echo un excelente trabajo con las luces, eran tenues y se movían al ritmo del vals, dándole un toque moderno, las velas seguian iluminado las mesas alrededor de la pista, y el humo suavemente cubría nuestros pies.

Carlisle me llevaba al ritmo del suave vals, no despegaba sus ojos de los mios, de vez en cuando me robaba uno que otro beso, yo me aferraba a su fuerte espalda, aspirando su aroma.

Carlisle pov

Debo admitirlo, mis hijos se lucieron, como si los hubiera llamado, aparecieron, Bella y Rosalie me saludaron desde la barra, detrás de ellas los estantes estaban peligrosamente repletos de alcoholes rojizos, señal inequivoca de estar preparados específicamente para vampiros.

Edward y Jasper sonreían desde una mesa, Emmett salía de la cocina, quitándose el delantal y revelando un traje de camarero como el de sus hermanos, se unió a la mesa y Alice se acercó a ello brincando, de echo, ahora que los detallaba, estaban vestidos como si fueran a participar en la miniteca, lo tenían merecido, tras tanto esfuerzo.

-unanse a la velada chicos.-les sonreí a cada uno, mientras danzaba con Esme.

-yupiii!-gritó Alice jalando a Jasper hacia la pista de baile.

-gracias papá.-Edward fue a sacar a Bella de la barra.

-gracias Carlisle.-sonrió Bella besando a Edward.

-por supuesto.-rió Emmett corriendo hacia la barra, y no precisamente a por Rosalie.

-con moderación Emmett.-le advertí.

-soy un vampiro responsable.-dijo con su gran sonrisa.

Edward cabeceó, ok, esto acabaría mal, al menos Esme estaba segura en mis...

-¿Esme?-¿en qué momento se me escabulló?

Esme regresó en un segundo, con una copa en las manos, y se acomodó en mi pecho.

-Esme amor...

-vamos Carly, diviertete.-me tendió la copa.

Bien, hay que disfrutar de la noche, suspiré.

**Ok jajaja un cap más, espero lo disfruten =) un agradecimiento especial y un abrazo de oso a tod s los que se han molestado en darme reviews =) son quienes impulsan esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:cuantas veces lo e dicho ya? XD Crepúsculo no me pertenece, solo uso sus personajes :)

Capítulo 6:si, disfrutar de la noche

Jacob pov

No había visto nada más bizarro en mi vida, y vaya que había visto cosas así, pero ¿comida y licores para vampiros? ¿Es que el doctor colmillos y su familia desean volverme loco?

Hacía rato que Nessie se había quedado dormida, nos habíamos entretenido en el salón de juegos del barco, con la máquina atrapa peluches, convenientemente llena de peluches de lobos, aun pienso que las casualidades me persiguen.

Pero, oh si, fue divertido hacer enojar a Edward, Nessie no se quedó tranquila hasta sacar el último peluche de lobo de, según ella, la horrenda prisión de cristal, y yo le seguí el juego, no pidía negarle nada, así que le inventé una gran historia...

Flashback

Lleve a Nessie a la sala de juegos, en la tienda del barco no había peluches, seguro lograría cansarla con juegos.

Nessie me jalaba del brazo, vestía una dulce pijama azul con lobos estampados, su favorita.

-que se duerma temprano Jacob.-siseó Edward antes de despedirse de su hija.

Y aquí estaba, frente a la máquina de peluches, jugando con Nessie.

-oh! La semivampira Nessie debe salvarnos.-rogué con un tono agudo.

-si, por favor Nessie, sácanos de esta horrenda prisión, la terrible rubia de bote, Rosalie, nos encerró por ser más lindos que ella.-agregué con otro tono.

Nessie se envaró y tomó la palanca firmemente, accionó la garra y la posicionó sobre un lobo parecido a Seth.

-¡te salvaré Seth!-exclamó.

Y así terminamos rescatando a casi toda la manada de La Push. Y solo así Nessie durmió, mi pobre niña extrañaba su peluche cobrizo, y jajaja enfadé a Edward en el proceso, ya deseaba verle la cara cuando descubriera que su hija había dormido entre lobos, literalmente.

Fin Flashback

Ahora el doctor colmillos y su esposa danzaban, Emmett llevaba la segunda botella de tequila, Alice servía margaritas a Jasper y Edward bebía como poseso al leer mi mente y "ver" a su bebe rodeada de peluches de lobo.

Bella intentaba calmarlo, pero ella también bebía, jajaja una cubata, quien lo diría...

Edward pov

Ese perro, estaba apartando a mi niña de mi, Nessie prefería peluches de lobos a peluches de drácula, bueno... Hay que admitir que eran más tiernos...pero aun asi...

Di un trago más a mi vaso de ron.

Bella pov

Que traumante, ¿como le explicaría a Nessie que su propia madre anduvo con su futuro novio? ¿Que lo había besado y todo? Por Carlisle que mi vida se había complicado.

Emmett pov

A beber yaya, que el mundo se va a acabar...

Yo no quiero agua yo quiero bebidaaaa

Oh si, que bien se siente cantar, jajaja Seth mezcla canciones actuales con música de la epoca antes de cristo jajaja.

-Oh Rose, a cada trago te veo más bella.

-oh Emmett mi osito...-Rosalie se me acercó y me besó fieramente.

Rosalie cada día besa mejor que el anterior...

Jasper pov

Los sentimientos de todos eran chocantes... Felicidad, despecho, amor, lujuria, paz.

-aaaaaaggggggggggg.-al menos las margaritas actuaban como un interruptor, mi don se opacaba cada vez más, con cada copa.

-tranquilo Jazz, un poco más y ni los sentirás.-me animaba Alice.

-si, pero bebe tu también.-le inste.

-ssshhh alguien debe tomar las fotografías de ustedes borrachos.-sonrió con malicia.

-eso si que no gnomo de jardin.-rió Emmett amenazante acercandosele.-beberas con tus hermanos...

Y por el conde Drácula que Alice bebería.

Esme pov

Me sentía tan cálida y segura en brazos de mi amado, Carlisle me balanceaba de un lado a otro, sin importarle el ritmo de la música.

Pero, yo no deseaba calma, quería movimiento, oh Esme esos Sidecar que te sirvieron tus hijos te estan afectando, pero, ansiaba tanto moverme...

Y pasó, Seth colocó "Virtual Diva de Don Omar, vaya nombrecito... Y mi cuerpo se revolucionó, solté a Carlisle y empecé a bailar como en esos videos de MTV.

Carlisle solo me observó sorprendido, pero mi baile debió gustarle porque sonrió y pronto empezó a intentar seguir mis movimientos.

Y vaya que me seguía, sus movimientos eran sexys en extremo, sus caderas de vez en cuando chocaban con las mias, no vulgarmente como veia en la tv, sino de una extraña manera romantica y de cortejo, a su manera cortes, después de todo era Carlisle.

Lo escuché gruñir cuando le di la espalda y baje poco a poco, siguiendo el ritmo de la música y de las luces que centelleaban sobre nosotros, su cuerpo se pegó al mio y me siguió al subir, pegando sus musculos a mis curvas, adaptandose, como dos piezas echa a la medida para tal fin, sus labios rozaron mi cuello y seguimos nuestro baile.

Carlisle pov

Debía admitir que este lado de Esme me tenía intrigado, intrigado y excitado en gran medida, su cuerpo se contoneaba, sus caderas y cintura se mecían, no era en absoluto vulgar, era...

No podía definirlo.

Sencillamente no podía.

Mi cuerpo empezó a seguir el ritmo, pegué mis caderas a las suyas, sintiendola, siguiendo el ritmo.

Era como hacer el amor, a un ritmo establecido, pero no por eso menos romantico o erotico, no nos quitaba la voluntad, solo nos daba una pauta.

"una sacudida a mis salidas,

la cima de un beso

en un brinco suicida"

Esme bajó sensualmente, y yo solo pude seguirla, ahogando un gruñido salvaje, no pude frenar el beso que le di en el cuello.

Hermanos Cullen y lobos pov

MIERDA!

¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO CARLISLE Y ESME?!

TRAUMA!

A beber para olvidar.

Y nota mental:nunca poner a Carlisle ni a Esme a bailar reaggueton.

Alice pov

Mis malvadas intenciones era grabarlos, pero, era como violar su intimidad, su baile tenía un "algo" que lo hacía único e incitante, no eran Emmett ni Rosalie con su fogocidad, pero la tenían, ni Edward ni Bella con su sed del otro, pero lo tenían, ni la miel que despedíamos Jasper y yo, pero por Carlisle santo que tenían una mezcla de todas las características de nuestras relaciones.

Era algo, de dioses definitivamente.

Jasper pov

Sobrecarga emocional, sobrecarga emocional, me repetía mentalmente, esto era demasiado para mi, recibí de lleno todas las emociones de mis padres, y la confusión y el trauma de mis hermanos, más el mio propio.

Corrí hacia la barra con el resto de los espectadores, ahora sonaba una salsa, y no quería ver lo picante que se pondría todo.

Saltamos y nos atrincheramos, cada uno tomó una botella, brindó en silencio y bebió.

Edward pov

Por primera vez comprendía a Jasper de una manera más intensa, los pensamientos de mis padres solo eran emociones, solo eso, y eran de una potencia tan abrumadora, que me hicieron caer sentado en un banco de la barra.

Carlisle pov

Las canciones fueron pasando, y cada una me encendía más y más, el humo y las luces causaban un efecto mareante, o quizas sean los mojitos que me tomé, pero me sentía en el séptimo cielo.

-cielo...-Esme señaló hacia la barra, donde un Emmett cauteloso asomaba la cabeza.

-¿acabaron?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-shhhh! Dejalos ser y continua el juego Emmett Cullen.-siseó Bella.-acabas de perder.

-BEBE BEBE BEBE.-corearon el resto de mis hijos, Emmett desapareció bajo la barra, lo escuché tragar hasta acabar una botella.

-cielo, deberíamos compartir con ellos.-opinó Esme.

-Siiii!-chilló Alice saltando la barra y cayendo frente a nosotros.-juguemos "adivina la botella"

-Alice no creo que...-empecé, pero ocho miradas desafiantes me silenciaron.

-ya esta decidido, jugaremos.-en un segundo unió tres mesas y nos hizo sentar alrededor, colocó 10 botellas de vidrio negro, tapadas y por ende casi imposible adivinar su contenido.

-el juego es así.-empezó Alice.-tres botellas tienen sangre.-Jacob y Seth esbozaron una mueca.-tres llevan tequila y sangre, tres llevan solo tequila y una contiene agua, escojeremos al azar una botella cada uno y beberemos su contenido sin chistar, los lobos tienen una excepción, no beberan si su botella lleva sangre o sangre y alcohol.

-empecemos.-ordenó Emmett emocionado.

BEBE BEBE BEBE BEBE

Diez rondas después...

Debo decir que me fue bien, solo me tocó beber tequila y sangre tres veces, tequila pura cuatro, sangre dos y agua solo una.

Me fui a levantar de la mesa, pero el mundo se movía...desistí de la idea y me senté ahogando un bufido.

-JAJAJA paguen, les dije que se marearía.-ordenó Edward a Jazz y a Emmett.-ya saben, deben bailar I'm sexy and I know it, de LMFAO, con coreografía y todo.

Estruendosas carcajadas llenaron la mesa, esto sería divertido.

Esme me abrazó y se rió en mi pecho.

-alguien debe grabar eso.-susurró.

-yo lo haré mamá.-afirmó Alice sacando una cámara.-Seth, Jacob, ayudenme con las luces y la música.

Y diez minutos después teníamos a Emmett y a Jasper vestidos con ropa un tanto vulgar, y sin pantalones.

Y la canción dio inicio, y los chicos empezaron a bailar.

Y lo sacudían...

Suficiente trauma para mi.

Pero no lo parecía para Esme, que de poder llorar de la risa lo estaría haciendo, abrazaba a sus hijas y literalmente rodaban juntas por el suelo.

Edward grababa, controlandose para no temblar de la risa, Seth y Jacob estaban privados, no podían parar de reir.

Soy viejo, Emmett tiene razón, soy un matusalen rubio, porque a mi francamente no me daba risa...

Ok deja de lado la seriedad Carlisle, Emmett y Jazz se ven cómicos, jajaja, el baile es sencillamente ridículo, espera oh oh, se acercan a mi, y me estan haciendo un striper! Eso no se hace...Emmet se quitaba la camisa, Jazz se acariciaba...

No se como me levanté ni como corrí por todo el salon, con el mareo que cargaba encima, pero Emmett y Jazz me seguían, con miradas, "lujuriosas" y eso era suficiente aliciente.

La canción acabó y con ello mi pesadilla.

-Jajaja Edward, ¿lo grabaste?-la alegría de Jasper, de nuevo vestido como Dios manda, me contagió, y no pude regañarles.

-tu cara de terror era unica jajaja.-se burló Rosalie.

-ni hablar de la carrera que diste alrededor del salon.-rió Esme abrazandome por la cintura.

-ya se burlaron bastante, vamos, hay que disfrutar.-corté.-y bailar...-miré significativamente a Esme.

-HUUUUUGGGGG-corearon mis hijos.

Esme pov

Y transcurrió la noche, entre bailes risas y tragos, Jacob y Seth estaban tan mal que saltaron a la pista y empezaron a bailar juntos.

-GRABENLOS.-chilló Emmett.

Jacob y Seth ajenos a todo continuaban bailando, definitivamente esto es traumante, dos corpulentos lobos sudorosos bailando merengue muy pegados.

-shhh, es una justa venganza ¿no crees amor?-murmuró Carlisle a mi oido.

-si, jijiji.-ok, se me había pegado la risa tonta, pero es que la voz de Carlisle era tan sensual...

-Esme mmmm... No creo que sea el lugar.-dijo divertido separandose unos milímetros de mi.

Y no lo era, volví en mi y descubri que lo estaba besando muy apasionadamente.

-¿qué tal si dejamos que los chicos se diviertan? ¿Y tu y yo...-ronroneó en mi oido.-robamos un poco de quesillo de la cocina...-me robó un beso y su mano recorrió mi cintura, incendiando todo a su paso.-y lo compartimos en la habitación?-se separó de mi y gruñi de frustración.

-me... parece...genial.-logré admitir entre jadeos.

-entonces, ahora es nuestra oportunidad.-sonrió y me cargó en brazos, enterré mi rostro en su pecho y aspiré su aroma, tan dulce y característico de él.

Y salimos volando del salon, entramos a la cocina, muy limpia para que en ella hubieran trabajado seis vampiros adolescentes, sin dejar que Carlisle me soltara tomé el quesillo del refrigerador.

-¿y las cucharas?-pregunté inocente, al ver como saliamos en dirección a la habitación.

-nos tenemos a nosotros.-susurró sonriente y lanzándome su mirada matadora.

Y si no fuera porque soy vampira me habría desvanecido en sus brazos.

**Un cap más :) espero les guste, un agradecimiento a todos los que me han dejado reviews :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece :) solo juego con los personajes.

Capítulo 7:que día

Reneesme pov

Aaauujjjuummm, había descansado bien rodeada de mis protectores lobos, pero la luz del sol al amanecer me despertó, me desperecé y salté de la cama, tenía que buscar a Jake y agradecerle de nuevo...

Que sed tengo, recordé frotando mi garganta, me coloqué mis pantuflas y salí de mi habitación.

Corrí por el barco, olfateando, buscando a mi familia, mis padres me habían echo prometer que no entraría al salon de fiestas, pero todos sus olores provenian de el, me detuve frente a la puerta de acceso principal y olfatee de nuevo, si, definitivamente estan dentro, y no solo huele a ellos, Jake y Seth estan ahí, y huele a algo más penetrante, hug!.

Abrí la puerta con cautela, y espié, oh, todos estaban en el suelo, y parece que algo les duele mucho, pero no podía entrar ahí, papi y mami lo prohibieron, mmmm abuelito no esta aquí ni abuelita tampoco, ire y les contaré, ellos nunca me acusaran.

Si, soy una semivampira muy malcriada, reí.

Cerré la puerta y corrí hacia la gran suite donde se suponía debían estar los abues.

Carlisle pov

"Descansaba" admirando a Esme, y ella hacía lo mismo conmigo, de vez en cuando nos acariciabamos lentamente, estabamos cubiertos con una fina sábana, en mi familia no hacerlo, por alguna extraña ley, radica en ser descubiertos, y ahora como Nessie esta con nosotros es mejor prevenir que lamentar...

-ABUELITO!-me pateé mentalmente, Nessie saltó a la cama y me abrazó.-¿por que no llevas camisa abue?

Me estaba dando toda una paliza mental, al menos Esme se había levantado, aprovechando que Nessie me saludaba, y a velocidad vampirica se había puesto una bata.

-abuelita.-sonrió la pequeña saltando hacia Esme, bueno, al menos no tuve que responderle y seguro ya olvido su duda.-abu, ¿por qué abue Carlisle no lleva camisa?

Por Dios que era curiosa.

-cariño, al abuelito le provocó acostarse luego de salir de la tina.-respondió Esme.

-pero no huele a jabón.-porfió Nessie.

-buenoo...

-aaaaaaa, ya se! Discutían la deuda nacional como mis papis, pero tio Emmett nunca me explica porque es que se discute estando sin camisa...-tragué grueso, mi inocente nieta era todo un Edward miniatura en cuanto a inteligencia se refiere.

-nena.-la llamé sentandome en la cama e invitandola a darme un abrazo, ella me correspondió y sonrió.-¿dónde estan Edward y Bella?

Frunció el seño y pareció recordar algo.

-ay lito, lo olvidé.-pusó una de sus manos en mi rostro y me mostró la escena de segunda guerra mundial que presenció en el salón.-¿estan enfermos? ¿puedes curarlos?-preguntó ansiosa, Esme me miró también angustiada y se sentó a mi lado.

-mmmm no estan enfermos querida.-alboroté sus risos.-solo...se divirtieron mucho anoche.

-pero parecen enfermos.-hizo un puchero.

-solo bebieron demasiado y les cayó mal.-le expliqué.

-aaammm por eso olía tan raro jijiji.

-querido, ¿tienen resaca?-me preguntó Esme más aliviada.

-y de campeonato.-respondí.-tranquila, se les pasará en cuanto su cuerpo procese toda la sangre y elimine el alcohol.

-tengo sed.-nos interrumpió Nessie.-y hambre.

-lo se cariño, tu abuela te preparará algo.-Esme la cargó y se la llevó a la cocina.

A velocidad vampirica me levanté y vestí, tenía curiosidad, Aro y yo nunca habíamos tomado hasta sufrir resaca, bueno...Felix y Demetri si lo hicieron, y no fue lindo.

Entré sigilosamente al salón, y mis hijos estaban tal cual Nessie los había dejado, no debía hacer ningun ruido, era terrible para una resaca, y más si cuentas con oido de vampiro.

-¿cómo se sienten muchachos?-pregunté quedito.

-¡aaaafgbgg no grites!-chilló Emmett.

-¡no grites tu animal!-le gritó Edward con los ojos cerrados.-¡y dejen de gritar en pensamientos!

-no le grites a mi osito!

-sal de nuestras mentes!

-cariño te amo mucho pero si vuelves a gritar te partiré en trocitos.-murmuró Bella.

-demasiado malestar, demasiada rabia...-gruñia Jasper meciendose en el suelo.

Mis hijos si que estaban mal.

-¿lo dices o lo preguntas?-gruñó Edward.

Pero es que habían bebido como locos, el bar estaba casi vacío, las botellas rodaban por el suelo, y sus contenidos estaban o bien dentro de mis hijos o en sus ropas, era evidente que en un momento de la noche decidieron bañarse.

-no encontrabamos nuestras bocas.-explicó Edward.-ay! Este barco si se mueve.-se quejó.

-A NUESTROS RESACOSOS PASAJEROS VAMPIROS LES INFORMO QUE EL GRAN JAKE PILOTA EL BARCO; Y QUE ESTAMOS ENTRANDO A UNA ZONA UN TANTO AGITADA DEL OCEANO; LA TURBULENCIA DURARÁ TODO EL DÍA.-quejidos y gruñidos se dejaron escuchar cuando terminó el anuncio de Jacob, mmm ¿acaso el no bebió?

-su calor quemó todo, esta como una rosa.-contestó Edward.

Escuché a Esme moverse por la cocina, quizas si podía curarlos, sus cuerpos estaban reaccionando al alcohol, seguro ya habían absorbido toda la sangre, solo necesitaba que...

-asco Carlisle, no lo e echo en décadas y no empezaré ahora.-Edward se mantenía apretado el puente de la nariz, realmente estresado.

-lo haras, o estaras con esa resaca todo el resto del día.-dije firmemente.-ya vuelvo, no se muevan.-bueno, evidentemente no se moverían.

Entré a la cocina y mi dulce Esme preparaba waffles para Nessie, mi nieta tomaba sangre de un vaso.

-buen provecho.-sonreí.

-gracias lito.

-Esme...buscame 5 huevos, leche agria, 5 sardinas, levadura y un frasco de lavaplatos.

-Carlisle, ¿qué harás con todo eso?-me interrogó al darme lo que le pedí.

-un vomitivo para vampiros.-respondí mezclando todo en una licuadora, de por si el olor era nauseabundo.

-NOOOO.-chillaron varias voces desde el salon, luego se escucharon los varios intentos de mis hijos por ponerse en pie y huir, se escuchaban tan patosos como Bella cuando era humana.

-leo tus pensamientos Carlisle.-gritó Edward.

-NO GRITES!

Y empezaron a pelear, Esme salió de la cocina a poner orden.

-se quedan quietos ahora mismo!...Y no me pidan que no grite!

-pero...

-ningun pero! Ahora se quedaran quietos y esperaran a su padre, el que salga de este salón perdera su coche cuando lleguemos a Forks.

-si mamá.-respondieron seis voces pastosas.

Nessie reia mientras engullía su desayuno.

-quedate aquí Ness.-le pedí.

-si abue, no quiero perder tan rico desayuno.-continuó comiendo.

Edward pov

Por favor, que Carlisle no nos haga beber su extraña mezcla, desde el salón podemos olerla.

Bella se debatía en mis brazos, le desagradaba el olor también, y los sonidos fuertes, como a todos.

Rose y Emmett estaban en un rincon, con la ropa destrozada, el alcohol les había excitado a sobremanera.

Alice tenía visiones a diestra y siniestra, había perdido el control también, Emmett la había emborrachado, a eso de la medianoche, para que dejara de grabarnos.

Quizas si necesitamos la medicina de papá, admití para mi.

O quizas no, me corregí al verlo entrar con seis pequeños vasos vacios y el recipiente de la licuadora lleno de algo sencillamente indescriptible, la poción multijugos de Harry Potter se quedaba corta en comparación. Esme salió tras de él cargando cacerolas y demás recipientes hondos.

Bloqueaba su mente, asi que no sabía que contenía aquello, y tampoco lo oi en la cocina, mis sentidos estaban embotados.

-papi...por favor.-rogaba Alice.

-lo siento, pero es la única forma.-le contestaba Carlisle.-además parece ser que eres la que peor esta, tranquila, te juro que con esto te sentirás mejor...

Levanté mi cabeza del suelo y observé la escena, Alice se rindió a la ferrea voluntad médica de Carlisle, algo que ni sus ojitos de gato de Sherk vencían, y bebió del vasito que le tendía.

"HORRIBLE ASQUEROSO; ¿ESO ES PESCADO? AAAAAA"chilló su mente.

Su cara hizo diferentes muecas y juro que palideció aun más, Esme corrió hasta ella y le sostuvo una cacerola.

Fuertes arcadas se escucharon y un gran chorro de alcohol, ponzoña y sangre salió de la boca de Alice.

Esme le daba tenues palmaditas en la espalda, y ya Carlisle se encontraba convenciendo a Jasper.

-no me digas más.-Jazz bebió todo de un valiente sorbo, pero...¡Error! pronto nos invadió una profunda ola de asco, reprimí unas arcadas y alcancé a ver a Jasper vomitar a todo dar.

"todo sea por quitarme esta nueva sensibilidad a las emociones"

-Emmett...-rogaba Carlisle.

-vamos osito.-susurraba Rosalie.

-jajaja apuesto 20 dolares a que no...hugggg.-Jazz no terminó de exponer la apuesta porque una violenta arcada lo sacudió.

"ganaré esta apuesta jojojo"

-lo beberé, solo para hacerte tragar tus palabras...-ay Emmett.

-jajaja, no termine de exponer la apuesta, yo iba a decir que serías capaz de negarte, huuugggg.-Emmett trató de gruñir pero solo logró vomitarse encima.

-ASCO.-gritó Rosalie intentando apartarse, sin mucho exito, ya que tropezó con el aire y cayó sobre Emmett.-AAAAAAAA!-y la envidié, no tuvo que beber la poción de Carlisle, porque al sentir el vomito de Emmett sobre ella, las arcadas no se hicieron esperar.

Aparte la vista de la guerra de vomitos de mis hermanos.

-Edward, es tu turno.

No bebere no bebere no bebere, me repetía mentalmente, no mires a los ojos a Carlisle, no lo hagas...

-hummm, será por las malas entonces...-y empezó a recordar cada obsceno pensamiento y sentimiento que tuvo cuando bailó con mi madre.

-AAAAAA BASTA!-error, tuve que abrir la boca bastante para gritar y ahogar la oleada de pensamientos, circunstancia que aprovechó mi padre para arrojar la mezcla a mi boca.

Bella pov

Edward me apartó y salio corriendo hacia Esme, a por una cacerola.

Lo que sea por sentirme bien,suspiré, al ver que Carlisle me tendía el vaso. Lo tomé y bebí.

Sabía realmente repugnante, mezcla de pescado, huevo y no se que más, y de paso burbujeaba al bajar por mi tráquea.

Asqueroso

Mi muerto estómago se contrajo y regresó casi todo lo que había bebido.

-bien echo Bella.-me felicitó Carlisle.

Carlisle pov

Seguian sin verse mejor, pero al menos habían limpiado parte de su cuerpo al vomitar.

Estarían bien, en unas horas.

-chicos descansen.-les indiqué.-mejoraran poco a poco.

-me quedare cuidandolos amor, tu pasa tiempo con Nessie.-Esme me besó y sonrió, ella tan maternal.

-llamame si pasa algo nuevo.-le pedí saliendo a buscar a Nessie.

Entré a la cocina pero no se encontraba allí, seguí su olor hasta el puente, donde la encontre jalando los cabellos de un muy dormido Jake.

-despierta Jake, quiero jugar.-exigía molesta. Seth reía desde el timón.

-shhh Nessie no despiertes al lobo feroz.-susurré.

-Jake no es un lobo feroz abuelo.-ok sin el diminutivo, estaba enfadada.-es un lindo lobo y muy tierno.-finalizó con un puchero.

-si, pero necesita descansar.-gruñó.-vamos, ¿acaso no quieres jugar con el abuelo?-puse una fingida cara de pena.

-¡si quiero!.-corrió hacia mis brazos abiertos y dejó la cargara.-quiero escalar la pared abuelito.-me señaló la pared a travez de la ventana, de unos diez metros de alto, los brillantes asideros se veían seguros.

-bien, pero debes cambiarte, no la subirás en pijama.-me despedí de Seth, llevé a Nessie a su habitación y la dejé brincando sobre la cama.

Abrí el armario y decenas de conjuntos amenazaron con tragarme.

Alice, gruñi mentalmente, ¿qué tanta ropa necesita una semivampira?

Escogí un pantalon deportivo de algodón y una camiseta, todo muy cómodo para las actividades del día.

-quiero escalar y probar la piscina de surf.-enumeraba Nessie sin dejar de brincar.-luego quiero nadar en la piscina y tomar el sol.

-por supuesto cariño.-le sonreí.-pero primero fuera pijamas.-dije mientras le tendía el conjunto de ropa que escogí.

-entonces sal.-inquirió dejando de saltar.

-¿no necesitas ayuda?

-no, ya soy grande.-y me bombardeó con sus peluches hasta que salí de su habitación.

Si, Nessie estaba creciendo, bueno, hay que disfrutar con ella de su niñez.

-lista abuelito.-Nessie me tomó de la mano y me arrastró hacia la pared.

De cerca se veía mucho más alta.

-te ganaré.-me reto mientras empezaba a subir.

-no tan rápido, la seguridad primero.-salté y la baje en brazos.-Edward me quemará si algo te pasa por caerte.-le expliqué mientras le ponía el casco y el arnés.-¿ves? Mejor, ya puedes subir sin caerte.

-¡super!-Reneesme me obsequió una brillante sonrisa y empezó a subir, con mucha habilidad, la pared.-sube abuelito.-pidió al llegar al borde y sentarse en el.

-ok.-en un segundo estuve a su lado, ella me miró sorprendida, para luego girar la vista cabizbaja.-¿qué ocurre?

-hay veces que desearía saber a donde pertenezco.-empezó.-yo...no soy humana, ni vampira, ni lobo, solo soy una mezcla, sin lugar en el mundo.-susurró.

-no digas eso Nessie.-la abracé y le mostré el horizonte.-¿ves eso? El mundo es grande, y tiene lugar para todos los seres que habitan en el, todos tienen un espacio en el, y todos tienen un destino, Nessie no eres diferente, todos somos diferentes.-concluí dandole un beso en la frente.

-gracias abu.-sonrió secandose las lagrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos.

-bien, porque una niña tan linda como tu no debe llorar, vamos a surfear.-la invité tendiendole mi mano.

Nessie merece ser feliz, no dejaré que crea que no tiene un lugar en el mundo, eso no debe enturbiar su inocencia, porque si tiene un lugar en el mundo, es en nuestra familia.

Esme pov

Había logrado que mis dulces pequeños se acostaran en sus respectivas habitaciones, les había puesto ropa cómoda y fresca, para que sus sentidos sobreexcitados no los perturbaran y en sus mesitas de noche tenían tazas con sangre caliente de puma.

-mama estoy bien.-murmuró Emmett.-quiero ir a las maquinas de juegos del barco...-no logró terminar de hablar, se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama y vomitó.

-asi no iras, tu padre ordenó que reposaran...

-con este vaiven infernal nadie descansa, es más, somos vampiros no descansamos.-porfió Rosalie.

-lo se, pero mientras más muevan sus cuerpos peor se sentirán asi que deben estar los más quietos posibles.-pedí mientras salía de la habitación.

Entré al camarote de Alice y Jasper, la primera estaba en cama, con hielo sobre su frente y Jazz leía en un sillón cerca de la ventana.

-veo que estas mejor Jasper.-le sonreí.

-si mamá, mucho mejor.

-callense los dos...-Alice quedó en blanco unos momentos, tenía una visión.-genial, ma, mañana tendremos dia de chicas, y los chicos día de chicos, será genial.-empezó a dar brinquitos en la cama olvidando su malestar.-spa, desfiles de moda, temas de chicas...

Oh dios mío, ¿qué me deparará el futuro?.

**Chicas perdon por no actualizar antes :( pero tuve un bajón de creatividad y nada me venía a la mente :) en compensación les dejo un cap bastante largo y la promesa de actualizar muy pronto :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo ni sus personajes me pertenecen =)

Capítulo 8:dia de chicas vs dia de chicos

Alice pov

Tal como vi en mi visión, estabamos totalmente curados al día siguiente, ¡era absolutamente perfecto! Dia de chicas.

Irrumpí en la suite de mis padres, el día no espera.

-vamos mamá, hay que empezar pronto, ¡hay que seguir un horario!-la saqué de la cama y de los brazos de un Carlisle muy enfadado.-ay ya papi, la has tenido para ti todo este tiempo.

Y sin más le di a mamá un cojunto de diseñador para salir.

-hija, si solo ¡recorreremos el barco!-exclamo exasperada.

-la moda mamá, es algo muy importante, hay que verse bien siempre.-le explique dolida.

-bueno bueno, lo es hija...-admitió, baile feliz.

-bien, vamos a buscar a Bella, a Rosalie y a Reneesme.-enumeré al salir de la suite con mamá a mi lado.

En el camarote de Bella...

-LARGO ALICE; ESTOY TENIENDO UN MUY BUEN MOMENTO CON ¡MI ESPOSA!-gritaba Edward cubriendose a él y a Bella con las sabanas.

-ya lo se, pero también sabes de que soy capaz para llevarmela Edward así que...SUELTALA.-ordené mientras en mi mente planeaba mil torturas para su volvo y su piano.

-oh no, mis cosas no, Bella lo siento, pero... debo proteger ciertas cosas LLEVATELA.

-bien, Bella vistete, y no obvies el satin ni la seda.-amenacé.

-grrr Alice, pero ¡tu! Traidor.-Bella se dirigía amenazante hacia Edward.

-cinco minutos Bella, solo te dare eso, vistete y soluciona tus problemas maritales.-cerré la puerta del camarote y corrí hacia la habitación de Rosalie.

Los años que había vivido junto a mi familia me habían preparado para ver esta escena muchas veces, pero no dejaba de ser bochornosa.

-Emmett, Rosalie vistanse, ¡es día de chicas!-grite intentando ver lo menos posible de la anatomía de Emmett, él y su esposa no eran tan recatados como Bella y Edward, es más Emmett me enfrentaba, totalmente desnudo.

-no hermanita, es tiempo de estar con mi Rose.

-si no la dejas le conta donde guardas ciertas revistas Emmett...y tu jeep sufrira las consecuencias.-amenace en voz muy baja solo para que él me escuchara.-y tapate por dios.

-vamos...debes disfrutar de la vista.-se vanaglorio mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia Rose.

-¡cinco minutos!-grité, y solo escuché a Emmett decir, "perfecto para un rapidito".

Mi mente no soportaba tanto.

DIA DE CHICAS

Esme pov

Esto no estaba tan mal, pense sumerjida en el jacuzzi de lodo junto a mis hijas y mi nieta, me sentía muy relajada.

-se siente bien estar lejos de la testosterona.-suspiró Bella.

-ujumm.-afirmó Rose.-por un día no más MIRA MIS MUSCULOS; MI JEEP ESTA SUCIO; JUEGA CONMIGO MI OSITA.-imitó Rose a Emmett haciendo como en un concurso de fisicoculturismo.

-si... No más LA GUERRA DE SECESIÓN ESTO... LOS DEL SUR AQUELLO.-dijo Alice haciendo el saludo militar.

-y no más ENCERARE MI PIANO; MI VOLVO ES HERMOSO; MI AUSTIN SUENA RARO.-se quejó Bella.

-no más AAAAUUUUUUU SOY UN GRAN LOBO FEROZ.-se burló Nessie inocentemente.

Todas nos echamos a reir por su ocurrencia.

DIA DE CHICOS

Emmett pov

Si, dia para cosas rudas y de hombres, exclamé mentalmente, Eddy me miró mal.

-vamos, alejate un poco de tu mujercita y disfruta como hombre.-le dije abrazandolo.-juguemos Futbol americano acuatico.-inventé mientras buscaba un balon en los depositos.

-Emmett...-advirtió Carlisle.-destruiremos el crucero.

-jugaremos en el mar.-sonreí por mi inteligentisima idea.-a menos que los perritos no puedan.-molesté a los lobos.

-marca las metas chico bonito.-respondió Jacob.

Fue sencillo marcar las metas, tome las anclas auxiliares del crucero y las ate a unos extraños postes que arranqué del barco.

-Emmett, esas eran las antenas de telecomunicaciones del crucero.-siseó Edward.

-Nop, ahora son las metas.-sonreí.

Nos arrojamos al mar y armamos los equipos, Carlisle, Edward, y Seth , contra Jasper, Jacob y yo.

Si que era energizante jugar todos juntos, liberando energía y agresividad por partes iguales. Que bien se sentía arrojar a Seth contra Carlisle y anotar un gol, más aun porque los lobos se curaban rápido, se enfadaban y entraban en fase y destrozaban la pelota.

A mitad del partido decidí apostar con mi casto y puro padre, Edward al leer mis intenciones solo se apretó el puente de la nariz.

-oye papá, hagamos el juego más interesante.-dije emocionado.

-¿qué estas tramando Emmett?-me preguntó con un tono casi de regañina, como si yo fuera el travieso de la familia, hice un puchero estilo Alice.

-no me regañes.-dije como un pequeñin.

-Emmett...

-esta bien, solo quiero cruzar una apuesta.-sonreí.-si pierden tendremos una charla de hombres, así te informaras sobre las ultimas tendencias, mi anticuado padre.-recité con un perfecto acento medieval.

-no soy anticuado...-respondió Carlisle con un ligero tono de duda en su voz.

-anticuado, anticuado, anticuado...-empecé a cantarle.

-¡esta bien! Acepto.-dijo con un ligero siseo.

Vale decir, que mi equipo ganó, WAJAJAJAJA.

-esto será terrible.-murmuró Edward.

-vamos hermanito, asi aprenderas cosas nuevas para Bella, porque eso de los disfraces puede ser canson.-dije reproduciendo en mi mente los disfraces de Bella que había encontrado regados por su cabaña.

-¡AAAGGG ahora si te mato Emmett Cullen!

Bella pov

-Alice, si todo el barco es nuestro, y si TODO lo que lleva es de nuestra propiedad, ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS SALDREMOS DE COMPRAS EN EL?-chillé, dudando seriamente de la cordura de la duende.

-porque no es día de chicas si no hay compras.-respondió bailoteando por la boutique del barco.

-vamos Bella diviertete.-me sonrió Rosalie cargada de prendas.

-si hija diviertete.-la secundó Esme.

-comprame este vestido tia Alice.-rogó Nessie señalando un vestido muy lindo de seda y satin.

AAAAAAGGGG estoy rodeada de chifladas, y convirtieron a mi hija en una de ellas.

-al finalizar haremos una pijamada.-prometió sonriente Alice al salir de una visión.

-Alice...-estaba a punto de remarcarle lo obvio, cuando me contuve, no tenía sentido discutir con Alice.

Alice pov

¿asi qué los chicos conversarían con Carlisle? WAJAJAJAJA entonces nosotras lo haríamos con Esme.

Bien entrada la noche...

Carlisle pov

Los lobos dormian, felices tras el banquete que se habían dado en la cocina, Emmett tenía esa maquiavelica sonrisa suya, esa que luce solo cuando cometerá una broma muy pesada.

Edward se sostenía el puente de la nariz con fuerza, no me sorprendería en absoluto si empezaba a cantar rock chino para acallar los lascivos pensamientos de Emmett.

Jasper ayudaba a Emmett con la atmosfera de tensión, jugando entre el drama y la histeria, exasperado pensé "somos una familia de chiflados" Edward me miró con agonía dándome la razón.

-bien, adorado y antiquísimo padre, Edward nuestro ex virgen reinvindicado y Jasper nuestro romántico rufián, os llevaré por el gran viaje del conocimiento sexual, vuestros libros de texto se encuentran bajo sus sillas.-La sonrisa de Emmett se ensanchó aun más, mi mano tembló mientras tanteaba el suelo en busca del libro.

Edward gruñó e inmediatamente comprendí cual era el libro de texto, admiré la portada, una pareja desnuda, con los rostros contorsionados en muecas de infinito placer sobre un fondo rojo.

-EMMETT CULLEN! NO LEERE EL KAMASUTRA ILUSTRADO.-gritó Edward.

-claro que lo harás Eddy, o tu honor de hombre caerá.-le obligó Emmett aun con su absurdo acento del medioevo.

Esta sería una larga noche, ojala la vergüenza valga la pena.

Esme pov

Nessie estaba dormida junto a Jacob y Seth, Alice y Rosalie nos miraban a Bella y a mi con las sonrisas más malévolas que se les podía ocurrir esbozar.

-madre y hermana, como es tradición en las pijamadas...-empezó Alice bailoteando con una caja roja en sus manos.

-tendremos una charla de chicas...-continuó Rosalie cargada de bolsas de ropa.

-y aprenderán como tener a mi padre...-dijo Lice con una voltereta

-y a nuestro ex virgen hermano.-sonrió Rose.

-a sus pies.-terminaron juntas la frase deslizando las bolsas y la caja hacia nosotras.

Supe que mis más negras sospechas eran realidad cuando vi el contenido de las bolsas, y él sonido ahogado de Bella al revisar el contenido de la caja solo aumento mi ansiedad.

¿qué clase de hijas tengo yo?

N/A:sorry por la demora, y no tengo excusas esta vez U.U pero...aquí tienen un c p nuevo lleno de diversión ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ningún personaje de la saga Crepúsculo me pertenece, todos son de SM, solo me adjudico este fic :)

Este cap tendrá ciertos temas algo... Pervertidillos, si son lectores delicados o menores de edad (creo que el rating M es suficiente, pero...¿a quién engañamos? XD) absténganse de leer este cap y el siguiente.

Capítulo 9: Educación sexual al estilo Cullen

Carlisle pov

El libro parecía quemar en mis manos, Edward lo sostenía con asco y Jasper solo alzaba una ceja mientras lo ojeaba.

-empezaremos por posturas sencillas.-comenzó Emmett.-abran el libro en la página 10.

Contra toda mi voluntad abrí el dichoso libro, Edward lanzó un siseo molesto y también lo abrió.

-Carlisle, querido padre, lee por favor.-ordenó Emmett.

TRÁGANE TIERRA, grité en mi dulce e inocente mente.

-ejemmm.-me aclaré la garganta para deshacer el nudo de vergüenza.-

"**El Kamasutra fue escrito en sánscrito y proviene originariamente de la India. Es uno de los libros más influyentes de la historia mundial. El Kamasutra contiene instrucciones muy detalladas sobre distintas posturas sexuales, de las que no queremos que te prives.**

¡Te presentamos las 100 mejores posturas del Kamasutra!"

Tragué en seco al finalizar, el libro era una adaptación del antiguo Kamasutra hindú.

-bien, ahora que nuestro padre nos ha introducido a este maravilloso libro, empezaremos con la instrucción, Jazz lee la pág 11.-Emmett se repantigó en su silla.

Una atmósfera de vergüenza nos invadió cuando Jazz ubicó la página.

-ejemmm.-se aclaró.-"**"La V erótica"  
Esta postura requiere habilidades acrobáticas, presta atención: La mujer se sienta al borde de una mesa. Él se pone delante de ella con las piernas ligeramente dobladas. Entonces ella se apoya sobre sus hombros, pone primero la pierna derecha y luego la izquierda hacia arriba y las presiona con cuidado contra los hombros de él. Él le da impulso cogiéndola por el glúteo. ¡Ya pueden empezar los juegos amorosos!"**

Mi cara de confusión se vió reflejada en Edward, ¿qué clase de instrucciones eran esas?

-ay padre, es sencillo, mira la imagen que tapas con tu mano.-explicó Emmett.

-no, es una imagen sucia.-gruñí.

-¿su...? Padre!-exclamó Emmett horrorizado.-¿nunca has visto imágenes o videos eróticos? NADA?

-nunca hijo, y estoy orgulloso de ello.-dije mirándolo seriamente.-y estoy seguro que Edward ha seguido mi ejemplo.-sentencié mirando orgulloso a mi primogénito.

-pues.-Edward se notaba azorado.-padre...

-no.-murmuré.-no tu, hijo mío.-¡mi hijo! ¡Había mancillado su mente, su cuerpo, su espíritu!

-padre.-Edward se notaba avergonzado.-leo mentes, la gente rememora escenas...LAS PELICULAS LLAMARON MI ATENCIÓN. Es mi culpa, soy débil.-gimió.

-ya volvió su complejo.-suspiró Jazz.

Esme pov

Bella había subido a Nessie a su camarote para dormir, Alice y Rosalie cuchicheaban en sus habitaciones y de vez en cuando lanzaban terroríficas carcajadas.

Conté mis respiraciones, buscando entretenerme con algo, para no pensar que se traían mis hijas entre manos, algo que por mi intuición de madre sabía no sería bueno.

Bella, Alice y Rosalie entraron cuando llevaba 200 respiraciones, llevaban varias cajas, se veían inofensivas, unas inocentes cajas rojas que desprendían diversos olores a perfumes caros.

-bien mamá, hemos notado a Carlisle muy tenso últimamente, así que decidimos renovarte un poco.-comenzó Alice dejando las cajas en el suelo y cerrando el camarote, por alguna razón el Click de la puerta pareció ahogarme.

-las artes amatorias han cambiado en los últimos 100 años madre.-explicó Rosalie.-así que debes evolucionar con ellas.

-ese es asunto mío y de su padre.-la interrumpí molesta.

-si claro...¿aun usas algún viejo camisón? De esos, tu sabes, que se ponían en la antigüedad las señoras para "hacerlo".-se burló Rosalie y Alice rió por lo bajo.

Dios, no había criado para nada bien a mis hijas, ¡se atrevían a burlarse asi de su madre!

-a mi me interesaría aprender, digo, por Edward.-susurró Bella avergonzada.

-¡no se hable más!-brincó Alice.-Empezaremos por la lección 1...

-Como vestir sexy.-recitó Rose.

Esta sería una larga noche, suspiré, intentando buscarle el lado bueno a esto, quizás Carlisle si necesita que me renueve un poco, quizás necesitamos un poco más de fuego.

Carlisle pov

Calmamos el delirium tremens de Edward y volvimos al pecaminoso libro.

-ya que ni papá ni Edward desean ver las "pecaminosas imágenes", practicaremos las posturas, y antes de que se niegen, lo harán, después de todo si que están seguros de su hombría, ¿no?-finalizó con su tenebrosa sonrisa de "ya son míos".

Jamás podré olvidar lo que me hizo hacer Emmett, tras unos cuantos gruñidos amenazantes, Edward accedió a hacer de mujer y yo tuve que acceder a ser su "pareja".

-no no papá, debes sostener sus glúteos, solo así empujaras rápido y duro.-indicó Emmett subiendo mis manos hacia el trasero de Edward.

-no tocaré nada.-resistí.

-tu te lo pierdes.-suspiró Emmett.-bien... Atentos a la siguiente postura, Jazz por favor.-pidió con una floritura.

-Ejemmm **"****B****alancín**

Él se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y se apoya con las dos manos atrás. Ella se sienta de cara a él en su regazo, abrazándole los costados con los muslos. Durante el acto ella decidirá la velocidad y la profundidad de la penetración. Él se puede apoyar contra una pared y dejar las manos libres para las caricias".-bien, esto sería bochornoso, miré a Edward y pensé "solo hagámoslo rápido para salir de esta"

Adoptamos rápidamente la posición, mi espalda estaba cómodamente apoyada en la pared, me sentía ridículo, siempre soy yo quien se mueve, ¿qué se supone haga mientras Esme hace todo el trabajo?

-acariciarla.-contestó Edward molesto.

-muévete Edward, parece que papá tiene dudas.-indicó Jasper sonriendo.

-anda Eddy.-sonrió Emmett.

Un sordo gruñido brotó del pecho de Edward, se levantó y saltó sobre Emmett, atacándolo directo al cuello.

Esme pov

La verdad que estas lecciones me estaban gustando, me sentía sexy y poderosa en los diversos trajes que Rosalie y Alice me han pasado.

-de enfermera te vez jodidamente espectacular mamá.-soltó Rose, no la reprendí porque sólo decía la verdad. -

cierto hija.-concedí.

-este de alas de ángel y encaje blanco me gusta.-admitió Bella dando vueltas frente al espejo, se veía tan perfecta para mi angelical hijo.

-ya que han aprendido a estar cómodas con sus cuerpos.-empezó Rose.

-aprenderán a moverse como autenticas chicas sexys, a ver... Todas en 4, gateen lo más sensualmente posible.-ordenó Alice. Me lancé al suelo y gateé lentamente, esforzándome por parecer sexy y delicada, sin perder ese toque de picardía y agresividad que según Rose le encantaba a los hombres.

Carlisle Pov

Luego de separar a Edward y Emmett, decidí continuar con las lecciones, aunque no deseara admitirlo, las necesitaba.

-Ejemmm...bien, continuemos.-prosiguió Emmett.-"Molinillo de viento: Parece más complicado de lo que realmente es. Primero, el hombre y la mujer se sientan de lado en la cama, de forma que puedan mirarse. Entonces ella rodea con sus piernas el torso de él. Para mantener el equilibrio, se apoya con ambas manos. Por último, él abraza con sus piernas su cintura, sujeta sus muslos y se mueve suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo." Edward y yo nos miramos, y con un suspiro adoptamos, lo que creíamos, era la posición.

-no no no papá.-negó Emmett.-así no, mira tu pierna debe estar... Y ocurrió lo más bochornoso de toda la noche. Emmett se enredó conmigo y con Edward, caímos al suelo en lo que parecía una pose del Kamasutra para tríos gay. Y justo en ese instante... Jacob y Seth entraron al camarote.

Esme pov

Bella y yo ya dominábamos el arte de desplazarnos de manera sexy, así que Alice y Rose armaban un tubo de pole dance, aseguraban que con esto, los trajes y nuestros movimientos gatunos, los tendríamos vueltos crema.

-bien mamá, sujétalo fuerte, recuerda, es importante la flexibilidad y la fuerza, lo sensual se lo agregas al ir perfeccionando la técnica.-aconsejó Alice.

Escale el tubo y di varias vueltas con las piernas abiertas, sujeta solo con mis manos, invertí la posición y giré, esto me encantaba, era tan natural...

-¿abuelita?-Nessie había entrado al camarote, abrazando a sus múltiples peluches de lobos y frotándose los ojos con modorra.-¿están jugando a los disfraces?-preguntó confundida. Me dejé caer del tubo mientras Bella nos lanzaba una mirada horrorizada.

N/A: bien bien me demore mucho para publicar, pero la uni esta de locos, y más si empiezas ciclo profesional, este fic esta próximo a terminar =), le daré un buen final.


End file.
